You're All I Ever Wanted
by xXAPennyForYourThoughtXx
Summary: Eiji is the only person in the Seigaku team, that is girlfriend-less...and the most depressing part for him is that Ryoma, who happens to be two years younger than him, already has one. Will he ever find the right girl for him?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**A/N:Okay, uhm I'm not really sure if many of you actually read fanfics with OCs in them, and I'm not really expecting my story to get lots of views and reviews…not that I don't like getting lots of views and reviews…I mean I do (I sound like a lunatic…I know .)**

**Anyway feel free to think of the main OC character as you own…cause in my story all of the Seigaku boys would have a girlfriend, except Eiji, who by the end of the story would eventually get one (omg! I'm not sure if this is a spoiler or not .) but I do hope that you find my story cute or relating…seeing as I wrote this story when I was 13 years old, and during that time my friends had boyfriends of their own, and I didn't…but I loved being single don't take it in a bad way, I mean being single I'm free in a way…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the P.O.T character…but I really wished I did…but I do own the plot and the main OC character, but not the other OC characters cause some of them are owned by my friends ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Lately I have no one to talk to, everyone in the team after practice would be busy spending time with his girlfriend, and I'm the only one that's girlfriend-less *sobs* and to think that Ochibi also has a girlfriend and I'm older by two years!<em>

A certain Kikumaru Eiji thought to himself while taking a glance at his friends slash teammates, who happen to be busy getting ready to meet up with their girlfriends, while he on the other hand was busy buttoning his shirt and sadly won't be very eager to go home and be teased by his big brothers that up until now his still girlfriend-less and his sisters bugging him to find one.

"If only that was something easy to do" He sighed at the mere thought of what his siblings will do later, he never really needed to think about it, it just always happened, I guess you can say for Eiji it was a daily routine

The other players noticed Eiji's deep and long sighs, in fact it somehow became his unconscious habit that he probably hasn't noticed by now, but the others especially his doubles partner Oishi Shuichirou and his classmate slash best friend Fuji Shusuke noticed this unconscious habit of his, and this was starting to make them worry.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow" Eiji said with a big smile trying to hide that fact that he was jealous that they can walk with the people they love while he would be walking alone

And like always he was the first one to leave the locker room, besides he doesn't need to take long in changing clothes and looking good, seeing as he's heading home immediately and has nowhere else to go other than the place he calls hell now because of his siblings, in fact if he had his own way, he could have easily pass through the window of his room, if ever it was open but sadly he knew his brothers would have closed it shut, making sure he passed through the door

"Eiji" Fuji called Eiji from behind his expression was somewhat worried and sad at the same time "Are you okay with going home by yourself?" He asked still having the same expression, he wasn't the cold and sadistic type all the time, even he would have noticed that everyone except Eiji would be with their girlfriends and head somewhere else while Eiji would head straight home.

"Yeah" He flashed a cat-like smile, trying to hide the fact that he was lying

Well some part of him said it was okay, but most of him said maybe, by now he was used to it, he admits that he doesn't enjoy going home alone, back then he would joke around with Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma but now he couldn't anymore. But despite that he refuses to tag along with them, it would be weird, they have their girlfriend walking with them while he would be walking alone, he didn't want to bother his teammates and snag all the attention.

"Well if that's all…I'm jettin'" Eiji said as he opened the door while staring at Fuji indifferently "See ya the-" He said but froze to where he was standing and stopped what he was going to say when he saw Fuji's girlfriend Shimizu Riku in front of him, giving him a evil smirk "Uhm h-h-h-hi?" Eiji couldn't help but question his greeting, he was always terrified of Riku, despite her being younger by a year, and he couldn't help but be terrified it must have been her presences, Riku is after all the same as Fuji…only a bit scarier, but she can be softer than Fuji, but still Eiji couldn't tell why he was always terrified of her

"Yeah, hi" She replied smiling ever so evilly that was enough to send chills down Eiji's spine, he knew she was plotting something and he wasn't looking forward to it, he was always her test subject and most of them allowed Eiji to experience near to death experiences "Neh Megumi, what do you think of this one" She said referring to Eiji as 'this one' and pointed a finger at him, and this made Eiji worry even more "I mean he is still girlfriend-less and stupidly hasn't found one yet, what do you think?" Apparently everything Riku stated hit Eiji's ego hard

"Hmmm" A girl with long blonde hair glanced at Eiji innocently, the girl who was glancing at Eiji is Oishi's girlfriend Yamazono Megumi "I guess his okay, I mean, I do feel very sorry for Eiji-senpa since his always left out everytime practices are done, so I guess his alright" She had no clue that everything she stated diminished Eiji's ego even more

"Well then Eiji-senpai, I would like you to meet Minase Akina" Riku said forcing her friend at hiding to stand right in front of her so that everyone could have a good look of her

Silence filled the whole room, in front of Riku stood a blue-haired girl, she was obviously the same age as Riku and Megumi, and she had the same features as Riku did. She had the same silky skin, although her face was slightly pink probably from embarrassment, and she also has curves on the right places just like Riku did, in fact if they only had the same height they would have probably have been mistaken as twins.

Eiji stood there staring nonetheless at the girl's beauty, and not to mention the one standing in front of him is the person he had his eye on whenever he passed by the girl's tennis court. But she looked more petite and fragile up close.

She stood there totally embarrassed, who wouldn't be embarrassed? Your friends forcing you to go out with someone much older than you, not that it was a bother to her, she knew him by name and that was all she knew about him, other than the rumors she's hear from other girls. And you wouldn't exactly say she disliked him, who would? He is totally famous in her class, and he did always manage to get her attention when ever she passed by the boy's tennis court.

"Aoi-chi say something" Megumi whined as she started pouting, she knew a good couple when she sees one, although she wasn't sure if her friend would be fine with someone like Eiji, that was before, right now she wants them to be together and will do anything to make them be together

"_What could I possibly tell him! In case you guys don't know, you just embarrassed me in front of all the boy's tennis team, and if that's wasn't enough you're forcing someone older than us to go out with me… there's no way I can say anything to make things better or to make this awkward silence go away, I know you guys are aware that I'm always happy and loud and cheery or whatever but I couldn't believe you forgot that I'm totally shy in meeting new people_" Akina thought as gave Eiji a small glance, a type of glance that said 'please do something' or 'I'm really, really sorry' but she was sure Eiji didn't manage to see that glance, right not she ignore everything Megumi has just said and did nothing but stare at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

"I don't get it" Eiji said to breaking the awkward silence "Why do you have to force her to go out with me? It's clear she doesn't want to and besides wouldn't that be boring if we're not willing to go out with each other?" Eiji questioned but he wasn't mad at all, he's tone was so gentle "So why not just leave her alone" He said giving Riku for the very first time an authentic smile, and not that type that say 'please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you say' kind of smile

It wasn't like he didn't like the girl, who would not like her? Right in front of him is one of the Seishun's beauties, and not only is she athletic, she's also smart. And like him she was an acrobatic player, she is the doubles partner of Hanagi Natsu, who happens to be her cousin and Sadaharu Inui's girlfriend. And Eiji couldn't lie, he always liked Akina, but maybe not in a romantic way yet, but there was something with her that he liked, and he would like to get the chance to know her.

"Uhm if you don't mind" Akina said in a very terrified and low tone, she was still staring at the ground "Please don't misunderstand" She muttered her eyes slowly started to be filled with tears, everyone in the room started panicking and Eiji was one of them, he was terrified that Riku might kill him but the more he was terrified that he'll leave Akina a bad impression

"W-w-w-wait" Eiji said not having the slightest clue on what he did or what he said that made her want to cry, he was starting to get scared seeing that if she cries he's as good as dead "I didn't mean to say anything to make you upset" He explained with a very worried tone

"_Geez I'm such an idiot why am I crying! But I can't seem to stop… all my tears are gonna do is cause nothing but more problems and misunderstanding…but… but…I can't stop_" Akina couldn't say anything, because even if she did, her crying would have affected her ability to speak

Everyone in the room panicked but Riku knew the reason her friend was crying, she knew Akina like the back of her hand, but she didn't expect her to cry like this, so she decided to end it before anything else happens.

"That's enough" Riku sighed as she patted Akina's head, Akina was always tiny compared to Riku's height "Stop crying already, I won't force you if you don't want to" Riku said, her face for the first time had very gentle features that Fuji had to glare at the other members so that they won't be able to see the expression he quotes as "for his eyes only"

Eiji felt sorry for Akina, being embarrassed, then now crying her eyes out. He somehow understood Akina and in some sense he knew that after they changed she'd be walking home alone, just like him, he wanted to at least make her happy and although he wanted to make her happy…he hasn't the slightest clue how to make her happy.

Eiji hadn't noticed that he let out another long sigh and it caught everyone's attention, and made Akina immediately hide behind Riku, because she was scared that he was already angry at them "I don't really like seeing people unhappy" Eiji said in a childish tone and then pouted as he frowned "But if it makes you feel even the sligthest bit better and less lonely…I don't mind walking with you home every day, and I also don't mind walking with you to school every morning as well" He said turning away from the blue-haired girl because he could feel his face turning beet red

Everyone's eyes in the room widened, they were all totally amazed at what Eiji said, Akina however slightly blushed and then looked over at Riku "Go on" Riku whispered then giving her a smile, Riku also knew that Akina liked that idea but wasn't sure how to approach the situation "If…if it isn't too much of a trouble" Akina paused as she gave the older boy a glance "I'd love that" She said giving him a sweet smile, that got Eiji by surprise making him blush but he immediately squatted and covered his face to avoid Riku from seeing his expression and using it against him in the future

Riku couldn't help but let out a soft giggle "Well, that's done with, we have to go and change now so, see ya later" After saying that she left together with Akina and Megumi, well Megumi was happily humming away while Akina was grabbed by the hand when she turned to look, it was Riku who grabbed her

Everyone in the room started to have smirks on their faces, especially Momoshiro he had the most evil smirk of them all. Fuji on the other hand couldn't hep himself and let out a chuckle. Eiji could feel himself blushing more and more, and he knew what would happen if he doesn't leave A.S.A.P

"I-I-I'm leaving….b-b-bye!" He exclaimed as he dashed out the door and left everyone in the room laughing

* * *

><p>"Riku!" Akina whined, tears were forming on her eyes "What am I going to do! There's just no way I can act normally in front of senpai" She complained, she was already dressed and ready to go, unlike the rest busy fixing their hair and making sure they would look good<p>

"Just act normally" Riku advised her with a serious look on her face as she pushed Akina outside the door "And do what you think is best, and everything will be fine" She said as she threw Akina's school bag and gear out with her, and then slammed the door closed, Akina was left with a dumbfounded look

* * *

><p>Eiji wasn't sure where he was supposed to wait for Akina, so he decided to wait at the school gate, seeing as it was the only entrance and exit to the school. He checked his phone from time to time, because Momoshiro was annoying him through text, much to Eiji's annoyance.<p>

**-Phone Vibrates-**

**-Click-**

**Sender: Momo-kun**

**Topic: Here's your chance senpai ^^**

**Message: Don't let the chance slip senpai!**

**I heard from a certain bird that she's**

**still single hehehehe**

"That's it" Eiji muttered all annoyed as he read Momoshiro's message "I'm making sure you regret teasing me" He continued as he replied to what Momoshiro said

**-Click-**

**Send To: Momo-kun**

**Topic: Go on keep teasing me =_=**

**Message: So you think this is funny =_= think**

**again, cause I'm never gonna treat**

**you out ever again ('-_-)**

**-Click-**

As soon as Eiji finished sending his message he placed his phone inside his pocket, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Akina was heading his way already, so he straightened himself and waited for her to arrive where he was standing.

"Sorry" Akina apologized as she was gasping for air "I didn't mean to take long" She continued panting she probably was in a hurry to get to the school gate

"Not really" He said assuring her with a smile, he was also trying to hide the fact that he was very nervous but he was sure that if he acted like his usual self everything would be fine, and not to mention that he was hiding how annoyed he was just a while ago "Shall we go?" He questioned looking at the blue-haired girl who simply nodded and followed Eiji

Akina followed from behind, and just stayed quiet she wasn't her usual self one thing's for sure. She studied Eiji from head to toe, and suddenly turned her eyes away when she realizes what she was doing was something totally embarrassing, and because of that her face started turning red. Right in front of her stood the guy that all the girls in her class would die for just to get this chance to walk with him, she somehow felt a little lucky that she unconsciously gave out a little smile.

"Hey" Eiji said as he stopped walking and turned to face Akina who was following him from behind "Don't walk behind me, it feels as if I'm still walking alone…it's feels lonely, don't you know" He stated as he pouted and frowned

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way" Akina explained as she started panicking, although she did find his reaction cute but completely erased it from her mind

"I'll carry this for you" He said as he snatched Akina's schoolbag from her, and he gripped it together with his school bag and then swung it to his back

"It's okay, I can carry it" Akina stated attempting to snatch her schoolbag but failed because Eiji would easily glide away from her, and what makes things hard is the fact that she's shorter than Eiji. He also had longer legs much to her annoyance

"Haha" Eiji couldn't help but laugh, he was actually enjoying avoiding Akina as she continues to chase after him "If you can snatch it from me then fine you can carry it…but~ if you can't then I get to carry it as long as you're with me" He said as he stacked his tongue out to provoke her even more

Akina completely forgot all the nervousness she had earlier and threw her racquet bag on the side and started chasing Eiji, Eiji also did the same he also threw his racquet bag at the side, which landed right next to Akina's racquet bag and started running away from Akina, and he knew Akina doesn't give up easily

* * *

><p>"Natsu is something wrong?" Inui couldn't help but ask his girlfriend because she had a very scary expression on her face, and it made him worried she would only put that type of expression on whenever people would try to pick on Akina or when he would fool her into drinking his vegetable juices<p>

"It's nothing" She explained showing him a gentle smile to reassure him a little "I'm just worried that's all" She explained as she continued looking at the road with a worried expression

"Let me guess" Riku said as she turned her head to Natsu's direction "Your worried that Eiji-senpai will end up hurting Aki, correct?" She said with a serious look on her face but the way she said it was almost sarcastic in tone

"That's not it" Natsu replied as she sudden went to a halt "Well, that's also part of my problem, but it's the least of my worries…Riku-san you know that Kikumaru-senpai is very popular, it could cause Akina problems" She explained looking at Riku straight in the eyes and ignoring the fact that what she just said might cause Inui to run another background check on Akina, because from what she knows, Inui only knows that there is nothing out of the ordinary regarding Akina

But the serious atmosphere between the two was disrupted by Megumi who gave out a soft giggle "I don't think you two have anything to worry about" She said giving both of them a big smile then started giggling again "Besides, look" She said pointing at the far end of the road

When everyone looked at the direction Megumi pointed at, they saw Eiji happily running away from Akina while gripping two schoolbags while Akina didn't look a bit sad or dismayed, in fact she looked as if she was enjoying her self chasing after the older boy. In everyone's eyes they looked like a couple happily chasing each other

* * *

><p>"How could you have more stamina than me!" Akina exclaimed as she gasped for air, she was giving Eiji a frown as she glared at him<p>

Eiji simply stood at his current position, at the same time raised one of his eyebrows, it was clear that he was only pretending not to know the reason why and pretended to think just to provoke Akina more, after all he did enjoy the short chase, and it's been awhile since he last had fun going home

"Don't you even dare pretend not to know" Akina growled giving his a scary glare, he was able to provoke Akina one thing's for sure but she wasn't pissed off or mad at all, although it was amusing, she still hated the fact the she's already worn out and Eiji isn't

"Hehe" Eiji laughed as he gave her a big playful smile "Probably because I'm TALLER, and probably because I have LONGER legs" He explained emphasizing the word taller and longer, much to Akina's annoyance but he had a point he was taller and obviously had longer legs than her

As Eiji was having fun teasing the younger girl and seeing her pout, he noticed that a group of people was heading down the road, he couldn't help but turn his head to their direction, much to his surprise it was the whole tennis team, and they had those smiles that say 'well aren't you guys sweet'

Akina noticed that Eiji has already shifted his attention to something else, and was totally clueless that the whole team was heading down the road, specifically to their direction, but she thought that she manage to take the chance and snatch her schoolbag but Eiji noticed from the corner of his eye that she was going to get it and immediately glided away, that was the time when Akina manage to see the group passing by, and she wasn't happy when she saw Riku's evil smirk

"I honestly expected you guys to be home by now" Oishi said as he let out a laugh, he was relieved to see that his partner was doing alright with Riku and Megumi's best friend, he honestly thought that he'd chicken out and start to walk fast just to avoid any interaction "But I'm kinda happy to see you two getting along" He said with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This is as far as I go, but I can assure you that I'll post the other chapters soon :D please feel free to give me review about the stories...**

**A little explanation for the story: The story doesn't really show the any signs of a bitch, but as the story progress you will. I wanted to show that not all of our lives as full of happiness, as the story goes on I want to show that even our lives has dramas in it, wherein we have to deal with bitches that wants to ruin our lives and make it a living hell...**

**Other than that I honestly want you guys to tell me, if i made one of the characters OOC, I hope I didn't...**

**And I apologize for my bad grammar, and thanks you taking your time to read my fanfic :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

**A/N: okay finally I'm going to post the new chapter; I didn't want to take long because I always hated waiting for chapters to come up, and I wanted to finish the story before school starts ^^ but I do love the thrill I get from waiting what would happen next**

**Okay in this chap, maybe some of you would have guessed the this might be the part where everything goes wrong, and bad things will start to happen…for those who guessed it you're right, but not completely…**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the P.O.T characters but I sure hope I did… I do own the main OC character, but not the other OC characters cause some of them are owned by myfriends ^^**

* * *

><p>Eiji found that Akina's shyness was actually only a temporary thing, something she only shows to people she isn't really close with, but during the week the he's been walking with her to school and walking her home, he noticed her sudden change and the shyness went away. He also didn't find it hard to talk to her because they had common interest and their cheerful personalities was a match. They didn't only had contact whenever they were together, eventually during the time they were together Eiji asked Akina for her phone number, although Akina teased Eiji for awhile before actually giving it to him.<p>

The whole team actually thought they were already going out, much to their disappointment, every time the team would ask them if they're going out, both would always say the same thing, they were not going out and they're just friends.

**-Phone Vibrates-**

-**Click-**

**Sender: Eiji-senpai**

**Topic: I mean it! I want that CD**

**Message: If you won't give it to me, I swear I'll**

**go there and take it by force –frown-**

Akina let out a big giggle, as she read the message the red-haired boy sent to her. She knew how much he liked the girl band, Chocolates, and ever since that time Eiji went to her room, because it started to rain the time they reached Akina's home, he always borrowed one CD after the other of Akina's collection of Chocolates album.

**-Click-**

**Send To: Eiji-senpai**

**Topic: Is that a threat?**

**Message: Well I dare you to do just that ^^**

**besides I know that you can't do it**

**i know you –smirk-**

**-Click-**

"It's been a long time since you had a smile like that Akina" Riku stated disregarding the fact the Akina totally didn't listen to any complaint she said about Fuji "_I'll just let it slip for now…if that guy can make my childhood friend happy then I won't torture him, hmph who will I go complain to now?_" Riku thought as she let out a sigh which Akina wondered why, Riku noticed this and stared at Akina who was sitting on the floor "When are you planning to tell him you like him?" Riku asked staring at Akina indifferently

"I keep telling you" Akina whined as she pouted and glared at her friend who pretended not to pay attention by playing with Akina's favorite stuffed toy, a white fluffy bear, which was located on Akina's bed "I don't like Eiji-senpai, I admire his tennis skills...when will you understand that?" Akina said trying to get everything she said into Riku's head but she was simply ignored

"_Personally I think it's the same_" Riku thought with a dumbfounded look on her face

"By the way" Akina said staring at Riku innocently putting her index finger under her lower lip "How are you and Fuji-senpai?" She asked absently not knowing the she ignored Riku awhile ago, and as soon as she opened the topic Riku ripped her white fluffy teddy bear's head off "Teddy!" Akina exclaimed completely shocked

* * *

><p>"Neh Aki-chan, you look down so early in the morning" Eiji stated something so obvious for Akina, and when he said that the memory of Riku ripping the head of her most beloved teddy bear flashed before her that she cried "Wha-wha-what wrong with you!" Eiji panicked as the younger girl started crying<p>

"Stop crying" Riku said calmly as she patted Akina's head

When Akina turned to look at Riku and give her a piece of her mind, she noticed she wasn't with Fuji and she seemed angry and upset for some unknown reason, it almost seemed that she wanted to cry if she had the chance, Akina didn't say a word instead she stared at Eiji who only stared back at her, both of them had no idea what to say or ask Riku right now. They also wondered where Fuji was at a crucial time like this, the only person capable enough to calm Riku when in this state will be Fuji.

"Ri-chan, you wanna walk with us?" Akina offered with a worried look on her face, she wasn't sure if they had a fight or just a misunderstanding but Akina hoped it was nothing big "I mean you- its fine, I wanna have some alone time today" Riku said interrupting what Akina was about to say

Akina couldn't do anything but watch her friend walk alone to school. Akina was hoping that no more bad things would happen today, because she was having this weird feeling since this morning "Uhm Aki-chan?" Eiji called out distracting Akina for a moment "Let's wipe your tears away first, it be bad to show people that you cried so early in the morning" He continued wiping the remanding tears left on Akina's face then patted her on the head, Eiji was equally worried as Akina was over Riku. Although he was also thinking of his best friend, he was wondering if he's alright, if Riku was in that state what more him.

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch time<strong>

* * *

><p>Normally the girls and the boys tennis team would always eat lunch together, but today was different Riku didn't show up to their usually meeting place which was under a big cherry blossom tree located near the tennis courts. Now Akina couldn't help but be more worried for her childhood friend, because she hasn't showed up for morning classes, and when she sent her a message asking where she was she didn't even bother to reply, during break time she tried calling her couple of times but Riku never answered even one call.<p>

"_Ri-chan, where are you? It's totally not like you not reply to my message and not answer my calls, you didn't even bother attending morning classes today, what's happening to you…I wonder if –thinks- she did act weird yesterday when I asked how she and Fuji-senpai were doing_" Akina thought as her attention went to Fuji who looked upset at the moment, but Akina's eyes looked down on the ground "_No, I'm sure it has nothing to do with Fuji-senpai, I mean Fuji-senpai isn't the type to hurt Ri-chan…I got to stop thinking and go look for Ri-chan, god knows what that girl can do_" Akina thought as she ran to look for her friend, she left without saying a word to anyone but they understood that she was leaving to go look for her friend

Eiji watched as Akina left, then all his attention came to his best friend who has been unusually quiet since this morning and it wasn't like Fuji to not pay attention to their class, all he did in the morning classes was stare outside the window. It was fine the last time he wasn't paying attention in class cause he seemed normal by suddenly asking some weird joke like if her ever saw a himalayan cat "Neh, Fuji" Eiji said in a low tone that was enough to get Fuji's attention "Did…something happen between you and Riku-chan?" Eiji asked as his attention shifted to the others who were still wondering if Akina would be able to find Riku

"Saa~" Fuji let out a heavy and worrying sigh, Eiji couldn't comprehend how he should respond to his friend but he knew it meant something "It was nothing but a misunderstanding" He continued with a pained expression on his face then Fuji suddenly let out another heavy sigh "A very-very big misunderstanding"

"Then why not clear it out with Ri-cha" Eiji said ever so straightforward, forgetting the fact the he was talking about Riku "I mean Ri-chan is a logically girl, I'm sure she'll hear you out, and everything would be better before you know it" The way Eiji said things clearly showed he had no idea what he was talking about but he was right when he was Riku was a logical girl but the fact that she saw everything without knowing who the girl was made things hard for Fuji to explain. And the mere thought of Riku being mad at him was already enough to make Fuji go out of his mind

* * *

><p><strong>Hallways<strong>

* * *

><p>Akina searched everywhere she could think Riku would go to let out some steam but she wasn't there, she checked the school clinic, the library and she even went back to check their classroom but she wasn't there. Now she was just walking around aimlessly thinking of possible places to where her friend could be, and not being able to think of any other place she could possibly went to, she decided to try and give her one last text message.<p>

**-Click-**

**Send To: Ri-chan**

**Topic: Please just reply**

**Message: Where are you? Everyone is worried**

**about you**

**-Click-**

Just after Akina finished sending her message, a group of girls suddenly snatched her phone. They were definitely seniors she was sure of it, she was also certain she has already seen them a couple of times but wasn't really certain where.

The group of girls started to examine Akina from head to toe; one of them even flicked Akina's hair out from her shoulders. They were intimidating at the same time scary. Akina was truly terrified, it was as if her elementary life came back to her once again but she erased the thought from her mind. She wasn't sure what they want and she was too terrified to ask, she stayed as still as she could.

"What's your name" Asked a girl with long black shaggy hair as she raised one of her eye brow, she was totally unimpressed by Akina's appearance

"M-Minase A-A-Akina" She replied with a terrified tone her eyes not making contact with that of the older girl

"Look let's make this short, and less painful for you" The black haired girl said as she pushed Akina against the wall and then pulled Akina's hair "I don't like you being all friendly with what's mine, so unless you want to get hurt, and be humiliated…heh I suggest you stay away from him" She said glaring right to Akina's eyes, she wanted to make sure the frightened girl understood everything she was talking about

"B-b-but I really have no- don't go and tell me you have no idea who I am talking about, understand little girl!" The black haired girl exclaimed as she pulled Akina's haired more, Akina could only let out a small cry of pain "I'm talking about Kikumaru Eiji, if you don't stay away from him…I'll make your life a living hell" She said as she pushed Akina down on the floor, and the one that snatched Akina's phone away simply dropped it on the ground

Akina immediately grabbed her phone and bento box and ran away from them as fast as possible, memories from her past started flashing back as if they happened only yesterday, she couldn't do anything but cry as she ran. Akina stopped running as she reached the stairs that would lead you to the roof top she wasn't certain whether Riku had replied or not that she checked her phone to be sure.

-**Click-**

**Sender: Ri-chan**

**Topic: Rooftop**

**Message: -none-**

**-Click-**

With that Akina wiped her tears away, fixed her hair and made sure she doesn't show any signs that something bad happened to her while she was searching for her bestfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop<strong>

* * *

><p>When Akina opened the door to the rooftop, she saw Riku, sitting on the floor while her back was against the wall, she seemed busy staring into space that she didn't even noticed that Akina was sat right beside her.<p>

"Ri-chan, what happened?" Akina asked with concern as she glanced at her friend "You're acting strange, I mean it's not like you to skip- Yesterday…when I was walking to your house, I thought of passing by Shusuke's house…but the moment I arrived there, I saw a girl with long brown hair, clinging on him" Riku explained with such sad expression as she interrupted Akina, Akina knew her friend was hurt but she also thought that it could have been a simple misunderstanding "I know your thinking it's nothing but I misunderstanding…but I was deeply hurt when I saw that Shusuke was looking at her happily, he never really looked at me like that and she was definitely the materialization of his dream girl"

Akina understood Riku completely, she felt sorry for her friend it was during times like this that she wished she knew what she was supposed to do, to make things better for her friend but her inexperience with relationship makes it hard to know what she's supposed to do, instead she gave her friend a gentle smile "Ri-chan, you know I can't really do or say anything to you at times like this because I've never really been in these situation but you know what? talking it over with Fuji-senpai will be the only way to answer the questions inside your head" Akina said with such gentle features that Riku couldn't help but return it with a smile

"Your right, that is the only way" Riku said not believing that Akina could think of something like that "You know you've been maturing since you've been with Eiji-senpai" As soon as Riku said Eiji's name Akina suddenly gave Riku a terrified expression as she remembered the group of girls that cornered her just then, Akina's sudden reaction made Riku very worried "Is something wrong Akina?" Riku questioned her friend's sudden reaction

"No, nothing's wrong" Akina stated with a fake smile "C'mon let's eat, I'm starving" She continued as she immediately changed their topic

_I know you're not telling me something and I'm going to find out what that is, maybe not now but soon, you helped me with my problems despite being inexperienced…and I'm not going to make the same mistake I did when we were in elementary, if anyone dares to hurt you and stand in your way of you finding the person you love…they're gonna go through me first before that's gonna happen, I'm not going to allow you to give up on the person you love that easily, if anyone, even if they are someone older than me dares to make you experience hell again, they better be prepared to experience it hell in a whole other level._

Riku thought as she allowed Akina to change their topic, Riku won't be allowed to be fooled by Akina's façade…besides she wasn't really good at lying in front of her, and she was the worst pretender to begin with, to Riku she was nothing but an open book, Riku knew Akina like the back of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**-Tennis Courts-**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sure the Onee-san from a while ago, didn't mean what she said…right? Or am I simply being naïve…I know deep inside my heart that I don't ever want to experience things that happened in the past…and I made a promise with Natsu never to think about it again because it does nothing good for me, but at the same time…I don't want to be apart from Eiji-senpai, he's always nice to me and being with him always makes me happy yet again in the same time I'm really frightened by that Onee-san –sigh- if I tell Ri-chan about all of this it would also give her bad memories from the past and I don't want her to start regretting about the past again.<em>

Akina was so deep in thought that she hasn't noticed Eiji was right in front of her, he was busy looking at all sorts of expression she made while she was thinking. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he found what she was doing rather cute, he was thinking if what her reaction would be if he'd disturbed her and tell her about the reaction she had. Slowly his chuckles turned to laughter that Akina finally noticed the older boy was already there, immediately her face turned beet red from total embarrassment.

"Eiji-senpai!" Akina exclaimed at the older boy who wouldn't stop his laughter "Stop laughing already- wow Aki-chan you were so cute" Eiji laughed as he interrupted Akina, the girl was more flustered than she already was "Did you know you made all sorts of expression!" He continued as he portrayed some of the reactions Akina made early, Akina was not flustered any more, rather she was annoyed at the older boy she couldn't help but chase him around.

What Akina didn't know was that from a far they were being watched by the same girl that threatened her, she was intensely glaring at her. But she hated it more that Eiji was paying more attention to the younger girl than to her, that it totally pissed her off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it sounds so typical, but believe me life can be like that...where some people just won't let you be happy**

**I'm pretty sure you guys might be wondering with the past thing Riku and Akina was blabbering about... and as the story progress you'll understand ^^**

**Okay, the reason I didn't really reveal the name of the antagonist was...one, I wanted a name that would really sound bitchy and mean (And i finally thought of one)...two, was because I wanted it to be a twist...or something like that. Also the reason for Akina not wanting to stay away from Eiji will be shown on the later chapters...**

**And I'm sorry that it isn't really long...but the next chapter will be, that I promise, but don't expect it to be super duper long**


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: My friend told me that my last chap, looked like I wasn't interested in typing it and that I was in a hurry…the in a hurry part was true, because I'm more interested to show you guys the torture (which is not literally torture we're you see blood and stuff, it's more in humiliation, fear and paranoia…do I sound like a lunatic now? I hope not ^^") part. **

**This chap will not only show the torture part, but also reveal another OC character in the story, which is the girl that was clinging happily on Fuji's hand, and this chapter…also I thought it would be sweet and less weird if I showed you guys what really happened, my friend was right when she told me the transition was fast she I didn't do that ^^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the P.O.T characters…but I do own the main OC character and the up coming OC character ^^**

* * *

><p>The girls on the tennis team thought of having a sleep over at Toudou Reiko's house, she was the team captain and Tezuka Kunimitsu's girlfriend; it took the girls a long time to believe that they were going out at first because they thought that Reiko wasn't really Tezuka's type, who would? They were the complete opposite to each other but like the saying goes 'opposites attract'. However Riku and Akina seemed to be a little late than they expected but Megumi reassured everyone that they'll be coming, Akina promised after all, and Akina isn't the type to break promises.<p>

"Neh, Ri-chan where are we going?" Akina whined as she continued to follow the taller girl in front of her, she was already tired and the weight of her bags was making her more and more tired by the second "Do you even know where we are heading to? We aren't lost now…are we?" Akina questioned as she said something totally illogical

"_If there's someone who'd get us lost right now, that'd be you_" Riku thought, when she finally stopped in front of a house " We're here" She continued as she turned around to face Akina, the blue-haired girl wondered where they were but one thing was sure to her this house it definitely not Reiko's house it's too modern

"And this happens to be whose house now?" Akina questioned in a very sarcastic tone as she straightened herself up

"We're at Shusuke's house" As soon as Riku said Shusuke's house Akina was already ready to leave the place at once, she wasn't really the type to interfere in other people's life especially if that someone is Fuji Shusuke "You're not leaving, got it" Riku said emitting evil aura that made Akina understand that she's not supposed to leave no matter what or else she's going to suffer soon

Riku went to ring the doorbell, the long wait for someone to answer the door made Riku more and more nervous, she didn't even told Fuji that she was coming meaning they weren't prepared but when someone finally opened the door, Riku saw the girl that was happily clinging to Fuji arm, both of them exchanging eye contact and both were really shocked to see each other. Not long after Akina could hear footsteps approaching their direction.

"Miyabi-chan, who is it?" The voiced sounded so familiar to the two girls that stood outside the door, and the girl with long brown hair turned around to Fuji's direction only to see him with a very shocked expression "Ri-chan" Fuji muttered he wasn't really expecting her to visit, well not after the big misunderstanding they had

Akina and Miyabi couldn't help but stare at the couple intensely and innocently, it took Fuji awhile before it occurred to him that his girlfriend and Akina was standing outside, after a while he invited them in and instructed Miyabi to bring them to his room and she should wait with them there.

* * *

><p>When they were finally at Fuji's room, Riku sat on Fuji's bed while Miyabi and Akina squatted on the floor, the room was filled with tensed atmosphere, neither one of them said a word. Everyone was feeling uneasy; no one was making eye contact with each other.<p>

"_Geez, how much longer are you gonna take Fuji-senpai! I don't like the atmosphere in here –sobs- I hate saying this but for once in my life, I really wished you'd be here…and if we take any longer Reiko-nee-san will be very mad and worried_" Akina thought as she stared at the ticking clock, it was already 8 they were supposed to be there an hour ago, she thought of texting her captain but that be weird putting her phone out with an atmosphere like this

"_Shusuke, where are you! How long are you planning to take down there! This is so annoying it was a good thing I decided to bring Aki, if I didn't then the atmosphere right now would have been more tense and awkward –sighs- but who is this girl, she looks so fragile and she looks totally his type_" Riku thought as she glanced at the brown-haired girl sitting quietly on the floor, she felt a little pain when she stared at Miyabi's features

"_Oh dear, I've caused Shu-nii problems again –panic- I hope they don't end up fighting, she got it completely wrong the other time, Shu-nii said that he'd explain everything to her once she cools down but when he went home today it looked as if they hadn't talked yet…does this mean that his girlfriend plans to break up with him! –super panic- from the way they looked a while ago…_" Miyabi thought, she was starting to worry even more and if they do break up she was scared that she'd be hated by Fuji

Fuji finally entered the room carrying a tray of snacks and glasses of tea; he himself felt the tensed atmosphere. He wasn't really sure how he should make the atmosphere disappear, as he served the tea he kept on glancing at Akina and she glanced back, Fuji had the look on his face that said 'thanks for coming' after all he was a bit happy Akina was there because if she wasn't then he wasn't really sure how to handle things as they are right now but he had to do something, or else this misunderstanding won't go away.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Riku said her eyes were being covered by her bangs but despite that her voice couldn't hide what she was feeling right now "I didn't mean to jump into any conclusion and- I should be the one apologizing, I didn't walk with you yesterday because I told you I had something important to do, I should have told you from the start that I was fetching Miyabi-chan…it was just, I thought that if I said that you'd think that I made Miyabi-chan, more important compared to you" Fuji explained as he interrupted Riku as she was apologizing

"You're right I would think that way" Riku said very straightforward with a frown on her face "But you know what annoys me the most!" She exclaimed as she frowned even more this time she was gritting her teeth as tears were forming on her eyes, she couldn't help but grab his shirt and was ready to slap him but despite that Riku couldn't say what she wanted to say, Fuji on the other hand knew how much pain he caused Riku to feel.

"The thing that annoys Ri-chan the most is that you aren't able to show to her that you can trust her enough – to tell her you were going to fetch me Shu-nii" Akina was impressed that the brown-haired girl was thinking the exact same thing as she was, she didn't knew Riku so Akina guessed that the brown-haired girl probably has experience in relationships like this "Neh, Riku-san?" Miyabi said with a smile

Riku was completely speechless she didn't know what to say instead all she did was nod her head in approval to what the two girls stated. Fuji did felt a little guilt in him after they were right if he trusted Riku then he would have told her the truth regardless what would happen. All he could do now was to wipe away the tears that were falling off Riku's face and give her a hug.

"By the way" Riku said to break the momentary silence, her full attention now to Miyabi "Please forgive me, I absentmindedly slapped you because of total anger" She stated she couldn't face the brown-haired girl at all

"Oh, don't worry about it" Miyabi giggled then flashed a smile that everyone was able to see "If I was on your shoes, I'd surely do the same"

_How could slapping you on the cheek at a very hard force be something not to worry about! Like what are you thinking!_

Akina was in total disbelief when she heard the girl say that, she even thought that she was just hearing this and what not. Riku was staring at the girl with a very weird expression but Fuji let a heavy sigh that would probably say 'please don't say any more weird things'

"You see, I always I wanted to know what it feels like to be slapped by a person with full force" Miyabi explained with a big smile on her face as if what happened to her was nothing big "So you have nothing to worry about Riku-san, treat it as you did me a very big favour" She continued, Riku could help but twitch and respond with a nod

"_This girl is totally out of her mind!_" Riku thought as she glanced at Akina, Akina got her point and responded with a simple nod of agreement

"Oh and just to let you know" Miyabi said as she recalled something "Shu-nii isn't my type at all, I like men with the cold attitude but still has soft spots, Shu-nii is out of the question" She continued as her words hit Fuji's ego hard and he felt more offended when Riku and Akina laughed

"And to let you guys know" Fuji said stuffing a pillow to Riku's face to make her stop giggling "Miyabi's my cousin and she has a boyfriend, she's simply transferring to Seigaku and will be living here with us" He continued as he frowned and pouted at Riku

"Really?"Akina said with a questioning tone as she stared at Fuji, she couldn't help but let out a giggle "I actually think you were offended by what Miyabi-chan said" She continued as she giggled very word she said

"Anyway, we need to go now" Riku said as she stood up, her attention was now concentrated at Fuji's wall clock "If we stayed any longer, I don't think Reiko-san wouldn't leave Akina's phone alone" She said as she giggled, it totally pissed Akina off she knew from the start that Reiko has been flooding her phone with messages asking them where they were

"Why don't I walk with you guys, it wont be safe with two girls walking at this time of night" Fuji suggested as he also stood up, he did had a point after all

* * *

><p><em>Geez, this feels totally awkward –sighs- I feel like I'm ruining such a perfect scene, at the same time I look like a totally idiot walking behind them –sobs- but if this is the only way to ensure our safety then so be it, I'll have to live with this unconscious humiliation…<em>

Akina thought as she quietly followed Riku and Fuji from behind, she did not want to destroy the perfect scene they were having, they were finally walking with each other again, well despite it was only a half a day they didn't walk with each other but still, they were happily talking…apparently in her mind she was the one destroying the scene.

"Saa~" Fuji sighed as something crossed his mind

"What's wrong?" Riku asked with a very worried expression

"Eiji had to walk home alone again…" Fuji paused as he glanced at the blue-haired girl who quietly followed them from behind "Didn't he?" He continued in a low tone enough for Riku to hear but not enough for Akina to hear what he just said

"Well it's just one day" Riku said with a thoughtful expression but eventually had an upset look "Yet again, I guess that's enough to make him lonely" She continued as she did felt that way when she was walking to school alone

It wasn't long before they arrived at Reiko's house, they weren't exactly greeted with a warm welcome but instead with a very long sermon from Reiko, but eventually Fuji explained what happened and Reiko let everything slip, much to Akina's relief because she completely ignored all her captain's messages but she knew it was once in a life time and she shouldn't do it ever again. Fuji didn't really stay long, after escorting the two girls to Reiko's place he kissed Riku on the forehead and went straight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reiko's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Akina studied every feature of Reiko's room, her room was filled with books, it was orderly and clean but she suspected that she cleaned her room before any of them arrived. But when her eyes shifted to Reiko's study table she noticed a picture frame, she noticed on that picture frame was a picture of Eiji, herself and the girl that threatened her, they had childlike faces, probably because they were elementary students back then.<p>

"Neh, Reiko-san" Akina called out as she took the picture frame and stared at it with terrified eyes "This girl with the shaggy hair…wh-who is she?" She questioned as she tried to hide the fear in her

"Oh, she's Suzumiya Eri" Reiko said with a stern look as if she knew something about the girl "Why? Has she been bothering you Aki-chan?" Reiko questioned with a serious look on her face

Akina nodded her head in disagreement, she tried to hide that she was bothering her and what she said to her when she was looking for Riku. But if she let it bug her, the more she couldn't act normally when she's with Eiji. She tried to think of an excuse, why she suddenly had interest with the picture.

"Why do I have the feeling you don't like her Reiko" Aikawa Ume said with as she stared at Reiko, she didn't really speak much but she felt as if her kohai needed her help, after she stared at Reiko then she flashed Akina a smile reassuring her everything would be alright and there was no need for her to lie; Ume happens to be Kawamura Takashi's girlfriend

"I definitely do not like her" She growled in reply "She pisses the hell out of me, that's why Akina!" She paused getting Akina's full attention "You have to very careful, okay?" She said with a gentle smile

* * *

><p>After the girls sleep over, Akina couldn't get what Reiko said out of her mind…what did she mean by be careful? She thought that maybe the threat wasn't a lie, and was true…and if she continued being with Eiji wouldn't that mean she'd experience the exact same thing she experienced during her elementary days again? If she would…will she make the same mistake again?<p>

"A-KI-NA" Eiji called Akina as she was in deep concentration; she was always like that, whenever she was thinking about something she would always forget about the people around her "I thought you were paying attention...but sadly you weren't listening" Eiji stated as he pouted

"I didn't mean to ignore you Eiji-senpai" Akina explained trying to make him understand "But what were you talking about anyway?" She asked trying to make him feel better

"Neh, I'll tell you later" He said running to his locker, and immediately placed his indoor shoes on "You got to promise me you'll listen, okay?" He said as he left in a rush and before Akina could say a word he had already left

"Good Morning Aoi-chi!" Megumi greeted from behind, she was clinging on to Oishi's arm when Akina turned around "Hey, wasn't Eiji-senpai with you just now?" She asked as she looked at Akina's far back to see that no one was there

"He already left" Akina explained as she gave Megumi a wry smile "He seemed to be in a hurry than he usually is" She continued as she smiled at them

"His on cleaning duty today" Oishi explained with a smile, he was heading to his locker to get his indoor shoes on "He was probably in a hurry because he might be already late" Oishi laughed at the thought of Eiji being scolded by their class representative

"I see" Akina said as she opened she locker, only to find that she startled Megumi and Oishi at the process since after opening it she collapsed as she saw her indoor shoes inside the locker had centipedes, millipedes and more poisonous insects crawling all over it some of the tiny worms over flowed and fell off the locker and was few meters away from Akina

Akina couldn't say a word; she was too terrified to even move away from the worms crawling to her, she was left staring at her locker. It looked as if all the blood in her face flushed away, only the expression of terror was plastered on Akina's face

"_**Why don't you go and die!"**_

"_**We asked you nicely but did you listen? No you didn't!"**_

"_**Riku won't stand by you"**_

Akina was starting to remember her past, and she started to hear voices from people of her past. She slowly looked at the worms with terrified eyes, she was trembling in fright, and she had absolutely no idea what she should do. All she could do was stare at the person who gripped she hand and forced her to stand up and pulled her away from the worms, it was Riku and she had a very serious look on her face as she stared at Akina's locker, slowly her serious look turned into a much more angrier frown but eventually shook of her anger and stared at her terrified friend with a worried look.

"Don't mind what you saw" Riku said seriously as she slammed Akina's locker, she was disgusted by what she saw it didn't give her good memories and definitely didn't bring Akina any good memory as well, she didn't care whether she crushed some of the insects or not "Shusuke, could you ask our homeroom teacher if there's a extra indoor shoe that fits her, please" Riku requested to Fuji who was kicking the worms away from the two girls, he quickly nodded at his girlfriend's request and immediately dashed off

"Is there anything we can do?" Oishi asked finally shaking the shock off him and coming back to reality, he was really caught by surprise he didn't expect something like that to happen to Akina

"We didn't mean to just stand there and watch Aki-chi" Megumi explained trembling at what just happen "It was just so sudden" She continued as she glanced at Akina but immediately jerked away seeing that she couldn't take seeing her friend like that it was just too much

"There is something you can do" Riku said as she gripped Akina by the shoulder to help her stand she was trembling to much and she didn't have the energy to actually move or even stand, her head was pressed on Riku's left shoulder and she was already hyperventalating "No one will say anything to Eiji-senpai, most importantly you Oishi-san, I know this is a selfish request but please" She said with a stern look Oishi and Megumi nodded in agreement

With that Fuji finally arrived with a pair of indoor shoes, he then switched places with Riku, he was now aiding Akina to stand up while Riku put on her pair of shoes and when she was done, she simply nodded her head and Fuji carried Akina, in a princess style and they dashed to the infirmary. Oishi and Megumi could only pray that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

* * *

><p>The school nurse was already there when they arrived, the nurse simply told Riku and Fuji that with a little rest Akina could probably enter her morning classes if she was already feeling better but when she asked them what happened Riku refused to answer, and Fuji knew that if he did Riku wouldn't be happy but he also thought that it won't really be the right choice either, because it would only cause more commotion to happen not to mention Akina's safety won't be guaranteed.<p>

Without knowing what was the reason Akina was in such a state the nurse allowed her to rest and take a few minutes of sleep to allow her to calm down, she entrusted Fuji to place Akina on the bed and they could leave after that, they obediently followed but when they were about to leave Akina grabbed on Riku's sleeves. Riku stared at Fuji not sure what she was supposed to do or if she was allowed to stay, the nurse noticed Akina grabbing her friend's shirt and said that she could stay provided Fuji would have to inform Riku and Akina's homeroom teacher where they were. Fuji agreed and went to grab a chair for Riku to sit on, after that he flashed Riku a reassuring smile and left. The nurse then closed the curtains and Akina slowly closed her eyes.

_**A girl around the age of 11 was crying as her hands were bleeding from the cuts she had early…she was all dirty for some unknown reason, her hair was all messy…notebooks were scattered everywhere it was probably hers, her bag was destroyed…the poorly cuts on her things seemed to have been made by something sharp or maybe by a pair of scissors. She didn't move all she did was cry, she was probably waiting for someone to come and help her or someone to comfort her but no one seemed to come to her aid. She didn't know what to do she was trapped in a cold and dark place, she was sure no one will come and look for her and that she would surely die from all the blood that was coming out.**_

Akina woke up, tears were falling down from her eyes actually it's been two years since she had that exact same dream she had. Riku noticed that Akina was awake when she rubbed her tears away, then all Akina did was stare at Riku blankly her eyes had no spark nor showed any emotion, it actually made Riku frown.

"You didn't have that dream, did you?" Riku asked looking worried knowing exactly what Akina dreamt about "You shouldn't remember things like that Aki" She said turning with a upset look

"I didn't mean to" Akina said covering her eyes with her right arm, she certainly didn't like what she dreamt about "It was probably because of the incident earlier that's why I dreamt about it, its been two years since I last dreamt about it" She continued saying everything that was in her mind

"_She's probably right, she probably had that dream because of earlier but…I somehow feel upset, was it because I wasn't able to do anything to prevent this from happening again? I will make those who made you upset suffer but whether you chose to let go the one you love is entirely your choice, I know you don't blame me for what happened in the past…but…there's no way I cant blame myself for not seeing that you were hurt_" Riku thought her expression turn bitter and bitter by the second, what happened earlier didn't only make Akina remember her past but also Riku's mistake "I hope nothing will happen after this" Riku muttered as she glanced at her friend who was weeping quietly, and eventually she felt a pain through her chest

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch time<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone started eating their lunch they didn't bother waiting for Akina or Riku, because Fuji said that they won't be coming. Megumi didn't really had the appetite to eat after what she saw earlier this morning but because Oishi persuaded her, she agreed to eat only one melon pan.<p>

Eiji was still wondering why Akina was in the infirmary, unlike the rest he knew where the two girls were only because he heard it from Fuji but when he asked why they were there, Fuji would immediately change that topic, it was as it he didn't had the intention to tell him.

"Why do you look so upset?" Tezuka asked his girlfriend as he noticed she's been frowning ever since she knew Akina and Riku wont be joining them today

"It's nothing" Reiko explained as she took a bite from her sandwich and started chewing it with a frown on her face "I was just thinking of something, annoying when I was in elementary" She continued glaring at Eiji

Eiji could feel Reiko's angry glares and didn't dare to turn back; he knew if he did he'd only meet her glaring eyes. But it also made him think why she was glaring at him of all people.

"There is a 30-70 chance that Eiji was part of the annoying memory Reiko was thinking about earlier" Inui stated as he straightened his glassed, he made Eiji flinched by what he said that it totally sent chills down his spine

"You bet he is part of it" Reiko said meanly as she raised one of her eyebrow with a stern look "I hate naïve people" She continued with an annoyed look on her face

"I-I-I-I have to go now!" Eiji exclaimed as he immediately stood up, he then dashed off immediately without saying a word where he was heading to however Fuji seemed to have the idea where

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

* * *

><p>Akina and Riku planned to enter their afternoon classes, and till then waited at the infirmary. The rest allowed Akina to slowly calm down, much to Riku's relief. But they were the only people inside, the nurse left to buy herself some lunch; suddenly they heard the door slammed open, when Riku went to take a peek who it was, she saw a red-haired boy heavily panting for air.<p>

"Eiji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Riku smirked as she saw the older boy panting by the door, he simply glanced at her meanly "Bad case of stomach ache?" She giggle in a mean way

"HAHAHA….You're so funny" Eiji said with a mean and uninterested look on his face, he didn't really went to the infirmary to allow Riku to vent her frustration on him, he went to see if Akina was doing well "I came here to check on Aki-chan" He said making eye contact with Riku, and started having a mean-look-staring contest

"Whatever" Riku said meanly as she went to the doors direction "I'm leaving for a while, I need to get Akina something to drink, and don't you dare do anything to her, got that" She continued before she closed the door and left

"As if I am capable of doing something like that" Eiji said walking to the very last bed by the window, only to find Akina sitting on the bed while aimlessly staring outside the window "If you didn't feel good, why did you decide to come to school today Aki-chan" Eiji asked as he sat on the chair right next to the bed

"Huh?" Akina questioned as she looked at Eiji with confused eyes; she wasn't really sure what Eiji was talking about or when he got there in the first place

"Fuji told me that you were in the infirmary, so that means you're not feeling well, right?" Eiji explained as he looked right through Akina's ash mauve eyes "And that he had to carry you to the infirmary, I mean, if you weren't feeling well I could have…carried you to the infirmary myself" He continued looking on the floor to hide his expression, he had to admit he did leave in a hurry, and he even felt conceited because he complained at Akina not knowing she wasn't feel well

Akina remembered what Riku said to Megumi and Oishi, she probably told Fuji the same "I'm sorry" That was all Akina could say seeing she wasn't a very good liar

"But its okay" Eiji said as he raised his head to face the girl with a smile "At least now I know you're doing fine" He continued flashing Akina a big genuine smile

_I-I would care less…if others would think I'm conceited…or vain…but I cant…no, I wont ever runaway again, I would, and most definitely will fight for Eiji-senpai because without knowing it you actually found a way right into my heart, without me knowing about it…you found your way right through my guarded heart…I know everything will be okay as long as I can see your smile…I wont back down, no matter what, I know I have my friends with me…ready to help me in times of need…but would Eiji-senpai really trust me…if something bad ever happens…will he be there to trust and believe that it wasn't me? Or would he believe all the lies that will soon come…as I continue to be with you, will you be able to see pass through all the lies? Nevertheless I will give you all my trust, knowing that when that time comes you'll make the right choice_

Akina thought as tears started forming on her eyes as she stared at Eiji's smile. Akina was sure that everything that happened to her before will happen again, and she was ready for it but everything will be alright, she knew because now she was sure what she wanted to do, and that was to fight for what she felt for Eiji, and wont allow anyone to get in the way.

"By the way, did you already eat?" Eiji asked staring closely at Akina; all she could do in response was give him a very confused look then absent-mindedly nodded her head to no "You got to be kidding me! C'mon look at yourself, you're all skin and bones! And you plan on not eating" Eiji frankly exclaimed not knowing he was pissing Akina off

"Well excuse me" Akina sarcastically answered as she lowered her head in total anger "Besides, who person in the right mind would go on a diet when eating yummy food is the best thing life could offer you! And excuse me if I'm all skin and bone, it's not like I wanted to be born like this in the first place" Akina responded glaring at Eiji

"But its true" He answered back "Have you realize how you eat? You eat like one fourth of what I eat and I gotta tell you it's not enough" He continued crossing his arms over the other as he jerked his head away, making Akina even more pissed at him

"You've got to be kidding, have you realized how much you eat!" She exclaimed at him "You eat like a person that hasn't eaten for a month, and you tell me I only eat a fourth of what you eat, I also know how to balance what I'm eating you know, eating the way you do could cost a lot of money and a lot of serious training gone to a waste" She continued throwing the boy a lot of this and that

As their petty fight continued, Riku didn't even bother going in the room anymore. She knew the if she entered Akina would go back to her frightened state and she didn't want that to happen, right now she understood what Akina wanted to do, she fully understood that she wasn't going to run and stay afraid of people like them, and she was fully aware of what she was going to face. And she wasn't gonna let Akina face this all by herself, Riku was determined to make the right choices now.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eiji-senpai...It's not like I'm disabled and all but could you please give me my bag and tennis gear now" Akina informed the older boy, she felt weird for her not to carry anything at all, she had this dumbfounded expression when she was ignored by the red head "I guess silence means 'no'...right?" She continued<p>

"Boy, you got that right" He stated shooting her a smile and big thumbs up "By the way..." He continued standing still, his bangs covering his eyes

"Hmm?"

There was an intense silence, Eiji was sure he practiced it again and again during his math classes but being in the situation he was already finding it hard to say the words he wanted to say but he was really determined to say it "Well...if it didn't bother Aki-chan, next time if you feel strange or unwell please don't hesitate to tell me" He stated staring at the ground with a very upset expression

Akina understood him very well but saying something like being bullied by people who adore him wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. But she couldn't bear the thought of seeing him in pain either, she was ready to tell him that she promise to tell him next time but Eiji decided to destroy the silence "It's just that when I think about what happened to you that morning and if Riku-chan and Fuji weren't there it scares me to think that no one will help you and the thought of a stranger doing it is far worse than anything I can imagine" He continued his hand practically covering his whole face as he tried to cover his whole expression but as he glanced up to see what Akina's reaction will be he was just shock to see that she was smiling at him with tears forming through her eyes

_I'm sure...I would be the same senpai, whenever I think that you will be in the same situation I wouldn't want anyone to hide anything from me...but just for now allow me to say nothing at all. I don't want all this to disappear with just something that I could face on my own, allow me to face my own challenges._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it took me awhile to finally post my third chapter and now it's finally done, and I hope this gets many hits just like the past two chapters. I'll try my hardest to post the fourth chapter quickly and I'll make it really interesting.**

**If anything is off like grammar and spelling please let me know, and let me know what you think of my story :) **

**Concerning Akina's and Riku's past might not be revealed yet on the next chapter or it might seeing as I haven't really thought about it yet. But hope you read the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Okay, here is the fourth chapter. I tried to finish it as fast as I could so that I could make up for the lost time I had during the time I was busy with school.**

**I'll try to slow down the transition of the story, so that the thrill factor will still be in. As for what's going to happen here in the chapter, it's just going to be like the continuation of the third chapter, it also include some past situation and wounds opening.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the P.O.T characters…but I do own t****he main OC character and the up****coming OC character ^^**

* * *

><p><em>The rain continues to pour down and the air makes the rustling sounds that came from the tree's leaves. The sound of someone running can be heard through the splashing of puddles, it seems like this person is panicking but has no intention of finding shade from the rain. From a far corner beneath a tree, sits a little girl crying her eyes out disregarding the fact that she's feeling the cold and how soaked to the bone she is. There seems to be something red dripping from the hand that was gripping tightly to her wrist. Her cries starts to lessen now, her loud cries were now gone. She could feel herself becoming anemic, the tight grip on her wrist was gone she could no longer fight with the cold. The blood on her slashed wrist continues to flow out and combine with the puddles of rain water.<em>

"_Why weren't you there for me Ri-chan" The girl cried out with dead eyes "I thought I could trust you" She said eventually falling into the ground life-less_

"AKINA!" Riku screamed out as she sat herself up in immense fear she could feel herself sweat buckets of cold sweat. "Not that again" She thought her right hand covering half of her face, her eyes covered with fear and guilt

She tried to find a way to shake off every feeling she had over the dream but nothing was helping at all. She had to find a way to sleep pronto because tomorrow was a weekday, but with a dream like that Riku couldn't bring herself to close her eyes even for a minute. The fear of seeing the same scene again and again was heart-breaking, and it sent shivers down her spine. She could only pray that this doesn't affect her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Just as I thought, I didn't manage to get any sleep at all" Riku sighed as she walked along side her boyfriend who in the other hand wondered why his girlfriend was already sighing so early in the morning<p>

"Ri-chan, is something bothering you?" Fuji asked concern was clear in his voice but the only response he got was a simple nod of no "Well whatever it is you're thinking, you can tell me anytime, okay?" He continued knowing that every time Riku is silent, it's always something big

"Hai" Riku said simply

"Oh and did you know" Fuji suddenly remembered something then flashed Riku a smile, this caught his girlfriend's attention "Everything you sigh you lose a bit of happiness" He continued only to receive a blank stare from the other girl

"Shusuke-kun" Riku called out her boyfriend's name

"Yes?"

"Stop reading stuff like this in the internet"

* * *

><p><strong>-Vibrates-<strong>

**-Vibrates-**

**-Vibrates-**

**-Vibrates-**

Akina's phone kept on vibrating since this morning, she was too afraid to check what it was ever since the incident she had. She was too scared to even think that it was just Eiji texting her that it was him waiting for her outside. But somehow she knew that Eiji wasn't the one that's texting her because he only sends his messages once and wouldn't send it again and again.

"Stop" Akina cried out covering both her ears with her hands, she just wants the vibrating to end she was too afraid to stand up, she felt herself falling to the ground crying her eyes out she could hear the people from her past laughing at her again to the point its making her dizzy and anemic

Because of her current situation, Akina hadn't notice that someone was knocking on her door again and again, because there was no response the person from outside opened the door only to be shock to find her crying on the floor, shivering.

"Aki-chan?" The voice so familiar patted her head gently

Akina found herself glancing over Eiji, his face full of worry and concern for her. Without even thinking she hugged him tightly and started crying again and again. Eiji wasn't sure what he was supposed to do instead he allowed Akina to cry just to calm herself down, as he allowed her to do so his hand gently caressed her hair to make her feel at ease.

It took Akina a while to calm down, but eventually she did and it was a good thing they agreed to go to school early to at least have time for practice because if they didn't agree to do that they would need to run just to reach school in time, which Eiji will not permit seeing as Akina would be too exhausted to do.

"What's wrong Aki-chan? Why were you crying?" Eiji asked gently his tone wasn't demanding any answers from her, he was just curious to see if Akina was in the right mind to at least respond to anything he was saying or if she was back to her senses "Are you feeling better? Do you still want to go to school?" Eiji throwed on question after the other to the small girl

"Senpai, You are the first person to ever ask me one question after the other" Akina suddenly said with a blank expression "Usually, what people would do is compile them all to one concrete question" She continued, she couldn't help but sweat dropped

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom<strong>

"**Self-Study Period"**

* * *

><p>"Girls…are complicated aren't they Fuji" Eiji said without thinking what he was saying while he was staring outside their class window "They can be hurt of easily and are completely fragile too" He continued his eyes were so fixed with the sky<p>

Fuji was confused with what his friend was saying but at the same time he had a point, girls can be complicated and can be hurt easily, and they can be fragile too but he wasn't sure what was going through Eiji mind at the moment "What makes you say that?" Fuji asked staring at his friend sigh again as he took his attention off the sky and now to his desk

"I texted Aki-chan that I was already waiting for her outside her house, just like what I normally do…" Eiji explained as his expression slowly turned bitter and sad "…but…she didn't seem to response right away so I knocked at their door and her sister told me she was still changing…because she took too long her sister asked me to check and make sure she wasn't sleeping…but…but…no matter how much I knock she didn't responded so when I tried to open her door, it wasn't even locked at all…I was surprised to see her on the ground crying her eyes out…she couldn't stop shivering as if she was too scared to go out" He continued his hands cupping his face, he could feel himself shivering "I've never felt so—useless" Fuji continued as he looked outside the window, he remembered when he wasn't able to help Riku this morning

He understood that Eiji felt so useless because he wasn't sure what to say and what to feel when faced in situations like that, even Fuji who already has a girlfriend has no idea what to do when faced with such a situation. It's not like they were given a guidebook or manual to know what to do in these situation...sometimes you just got to follow what your guts tells you to do. In Fuji's case he thinks it's best to stay silent and make himself open to his girlfriend whenever she was feeling alone and hopeless. But he also knows that girls aren't to be underestimated because they can face the most problems on their own rather than just forget them and run away from them.

"Don't worry about it too much" Fuji continued giving Eiji a reassuring smile "Akina-chan might look fragile and helpless but I'm sure she can fight her own battles and I'm sure she'll win. Just wait for the time she'll open up to you and be ready to give advices whenever she asks you some…sometimes doing nothing but making them feel that you're there for them can be doing something"

"Yeah you're right" Eiji smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>As usual everyone in the team ate lunch together at the same spot they always do. However everyone was wondering where Akina was and why Riku was so silent. But in some sense everyone was really worried about Riku the most, not only was she silent she was also not touching her bentou. Because of the concern no one notice that Akina was already there except for Reika who seemed to be the only one who was searching for her.<p>

"Akina! What happened to your hand?" Reika exclaimed as she stood to check Akina's hand, it was neatly bandaged it was clear enough she was in the nurse's office, it was enough for everyone including Riku to snap out of it and be shock at Akina's bandaged hand.

"When did you go to the nurse's office?" Riku asked all worried and confused not sure where she was when this happened "I was right next to you, nothing could have happened to you" She continued all panicking but eventually calmed down when Fuji have her a pat on the head

"Riku was busy thinking of something that's why you hadn't notice" Megumi explained trying to defend Akina who couldn't say anything at all "And I'm sorry that I didn't say anything up until now, it was because you seemed too out of it since this morning" She continued staring at the ground with a sad expression

"It's okay now" Reika stated resolving the misunderstanding as she held Akina's hands gently to avoid inflicting pain "Akina, what happened?" She asked wanting to know what really happened

"There were—some papers scattered on the stairs, and since I wasn't looking, I tripped and the scissors I was holding on to cut both my hands…it was all because I was careless that's all" Akina explained covering Megumi who was about to explain what really happened a while ago

"Next time, be careful, okay? Especially with scissors" Reika said taking a sit beneath the shade the tree was giving them

Riku could feel that Akina was hiding something, and she was sure it wasn't about the scissors seeing she doesn't own any scissors of her own. And somehow she felt like Megumi knew the truth but Riku was certain that Akina will eventually tell her so there was no need for her to ask Megumi. But she was most stunned that when Akina isn't thinking she is actually telling a white lie.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aoi-chan, are you sure lying was a good thing?" Megumi asked as they were walking to the girls changing room, their classes just ended and since Akina isn't injured to the max she still has to practice "I mean I know it was a white lie but still" She continued<p>

"I know but if Reika-san founds out she'll freak out" Akina explained and not long after found herself soaked wet, someone from above threw a bucket of water over her and she was soaked to the bone

Akina was too shock to move, Megumi still in shock to realize what happened. Eiji witnessing what happened dashed to their direction as quickly as he could.

"Aki-chan!" He exclaimed running to their direction this was enough to snap Megumi from being shocked and to realize that Akina's underwear was showing "Aoi-chan, your underwear it's showing" Megumi stated

"Kyaa!" Akina screamed covering her chest with both her arms, she squatted down to cover it completely, some boys that were around even exclaimed that she shouldn't be shy and instead show it to them

Eiji took his jersey jacket off and placed it on top of Akina shirt it was big enough to cover her completely, he glared at the boys who exclaimed perverted stuff to Akina. They got the message right away because they could feel the other members of the tennis team glaring at them. They dashed off immediately feeling so much shame and fear.

"Okay, that's enough" Reika said walking near to where Akina, Megumi and Eiji were, her eyes were for the very first time stern and serious "Akina, go home now"

"But, Reika-san" Akina protested but the stern look on her senior's face was enough to tell that no matter how much she persuades she won't win "I understand, I'll head home immediately" She stated fixing the jacket Eiji gave to her, since it was getting wet she thought of using it and returning it tomorrow, she bowed and started walking

"By the way" Reika said making Akina turn back to her direction, she was very much confused with what her senior wanted "Take Riku with you, it's too dangerous for you to walk home alone now" She continued as she dismissed Riku

Riku didn't protest seeing as she wasn't in the mood to practice either, so she ran to where she gear was located then ran to Akina's direction and then bided the others farewell.

* * *

><p>"Tsk! I knew it, Reika's on to something" Eri thought as she bit the fingernail of her thumb "Well, I can scare to girls at once…so regardless whoever is your company as long as it isn't Eiji, I care less whether you lived in fear" She continued to think as she glared at Akina who was now wearing Eiji's jersey jacket<p>

Eri was in the same school as Eiji and Reika was back then, she hated people who went near Eiji but Reika was an exception seeing that she was never interested in Eiji like other girls were. But if she were to mess her plans up, that was going to be another story, she wasn't sure how much Reika knows or what she knew from the past but she wasn't going to allow Reika to interfere any of what she's planning.

* * *

><p>The walk to Akina's house seems to be too long and they somewhat felt a little awkward. There was this weird silence going on, Riku knew that Akina will never start a conversation no matter what with this kind of atmosphere around she won't say a word.<p>

"Let's plan a sleep over at your house" Riku suggested trying to destroy the awkward feeling they felt "We can invite the others, and if it makes you feel any better we could invite Shusuke-kun and Eiji-senpai to come over" She continue giving her friend a reassuring smile

"But isn't it a little unexpected?" Akina asked, she liked the suggestion Riku made but wasn't sure if the others would be sure to go "I'm sure Megu-chan will go but…what's wrong Ri-chan?" Akina asked because her friend suddenly had this scary expression on her face, her eyes constantly shifted from time to time at her back but she's doing this unknowingly to whatever is at her back

"Akina, listen…when I say run, run as fast as you can, okay?" Riku instructed as she whispered every word she said to Akina who nodded in approval "Okay, RUN!" Riku shouted and both of them dash of as fast as they can to Akina's house

* * *

><p>Akina wasn't sure why Riku wanted to run to her house but whatever it was it was really bugging her big time. When they got at home Riku checked if the streets for something suspicious but everything seemed normal but her look had not softened at all.<p>

"Kyaaaa!" Akina screamed in fear as she fell to the ground a small box was sitting there already open for anyone to see the content, Akina wept in fear

Riku dashed to her side to see what was in the box that scared her so much "What the…hell" Riku couldn't move for a moment when she saw what was in the box, a couple of letters that told her to die and some even said they'll make her life a living hell but that wasn't the thing that scared Akina and made Riku speechless it was because they were written with blood and beside the threat letters were on the head of a dead rat.

"Tsk!" Riku was annoyed with what was in that she finally snapped she took the box and immediately threw it in the garbage can outside Akina's house and slammed the cover over it

Riku had not been enraged in her entire life. She walked back to Akina's direction and helped the frightened girl stand up and guided her inside her house, after that closed all the curtains and locked the door shut. Riku had never been the over protective type but now was the time to be one. She contacted Fuji and Eiji immediately and told them to sleepover at Akina's place and be here ASAP.

"Ri-chan…" She heard Akina mutter in a scared low tone, she was shivering and her eyes were filled with tears, Riku stood were she was and waited for Akina to finish what she was going to say "What's going to happen to me? Nee-chan won't be home for a month…she had business to attend at America, what's going to happen to me?" She cried all afraid and defenseless

"No one will hurt you, I promise you that" Riku answered as she hugged Akina tightly to at least make her feel secure and safe "I'll stay here until your Nee-san comes back, so don't worry" She continued but they were both startled when someone knocked at Akina's front door

Riku was certain she heard Akina mutter 'no' in a very scared tone, but she told Akina to hush down and stay where is now and don't move and make the slightest of sounds. Riku slowly made sure that no one will see her shadow through the window, she moved slowly. Right now it could be anyone at the other side of the door. It was a good thing Akina's house had a camera near the doorbell button to check whose outside before making them enter if not Riku would be sacrificing her self.

Riku was already in front of the door, she still moved slowly just to keep them safe and unharmed. To her relief the people outside was just Eiji and Fuji, waiting for someone to open the door for them. Riku opened the door immediately and gave Fuji a big-big hug.

"Where Aki-chan?" Eiji asked not wanting to witness Fuji and Riku's lovey-dovey moment

"Oh right…" Riku said immediately turning sad as she let them in, both Fuji and Eiji were shock by this fast reaction "She's in their living room, Eiji-senpai, please approach her gently for now" She continued as she shut the door and locked it properly "I'll cook something for all of us to eat, so just leave your bags at the living room" Riku smiled as she walked to the kitchen

"She's acting VERY weird" Eiji stated something that was very clear to Fuji "Gimme your bag, I'll bring them over to the living room, I know you want to help her" He smiled reaching his hand out to Fuji, which Fuji gladly gave his bag and followed Riku to the kitchen

Eiji already knew Akina's house as if it was his own, seeing the he has been in here for like the second time already. He saw Akina sitting there on the sofa, crying and shivering it made him very worried for her, he place their bags on a free chair in front of Akina, and just like this morning he had no clue what to do but he wanted to do something.

"Aki-chan?" Eiji called out gently as he walked slowly to Akina's direction, when he was close enough he gently patted Akina's head this action made Akina quickly glace who was patting her on the head, she was relief to see that it was just Eiji "You sure are a cry baby, and boy you don't get tired crying" He said jokingly to at least make her laugh a little but it was no use

Eiji had no more clue what to say, he was very much clueless how to make Akina smile and laugh now it was as if everything he did was nothing to her now. It was as if it wasn't reaching her anymore she was so near yet so far from him, he didn't really know how to reach her anymore.

"Do you want something Aki-chan?" Eiji asked with a concern look on his face, Akina nodded as she yawned "You want to take a nap, don't you?" He smiled as he stood up and took a sit on the sofa where Akina was sitting; Akina immediately rested her head on Eiji's lap then eventually dozed off to sleep

_I can't believe it, Aki-chan's like a little baby after she cries –chuckle- she looks so cute when she's sleeping, but…why were you crying this morning and why were you crying now? I know someday you'll tell me but I hope it will be soon. I want to see more sides of you that I haven't discovered yet, I want you to show me everything it can be your cute side, you crybaby side or even the serious you. Wait a minute! What am I thinking! –blush- Why did I suddenly want to protect Aki-chan?_

"How strange, Aki-chan's shivering a little too much" Eiji thought as he stared at Akina, he touched her forehead to make sure she wasn't running with a fever much to his disappointment she was very hot "Tsk! Why didn't you change clothes right away" He said quickly carrying Akina, princess style

He quickly called Riku and Fuji and told them that Akina was running a fever and that they all dashed to her room, Riku washed and changed Akina's clothes quickly to prevent her from getting any worse then she already is.

"This has got to be Akina's unlucky day" Riku sighed as she took a breather from all the commotion "First the hand thing, then the bucket of water falling on her, then her underwear was seen, then a weirdo followed us-WAIT! What weirdo!" Both Fuji and Eiji exclaimed as Riku's statement scared the both of them Riku stared at them dumbfounded-ly

"Look we'll chat about that later, I have to make something for Akina to eat" She said as she walked out the room leaving the two boys thinking of so, many stuff to worry about

"Why does Ri-chan…always talk calmly even when faced those situations?" Eiji asked as he stared as Fuji in search of answer but sadly Fuji couldn't give him any answers as he himself had no idea why she talks so calmly about stuff like that

"I wish I knew"

* * *

><p>They all decide to eat first so that Akina could take some time to rest at her room, she was sleeping soundly when Fuji and Eiji left because when they tried leaving while she's still awake Akina always stopped them from leaving and even wanted to cry.<p>

"I'm sorry that you guys have to be involved with all of this commotion" Riku said as she stared at her bowl of rice "I just didn't know what to do, when it was just going to be the both of us here today" She continued flashing them a big smile

"You're talking as if we're strangers" Fuji chuckled, he has never seen his girlfriend so vulnerable in his entire life that it was almost hilarious for him

"But, I'm still wondering, were you two really followed by a weirdo?' Eiji asked as he tried to swallow what he just ate, Riku only nodded as response to his answer "But why does it feel like…Aki-chan didn't know you were followed?" He continued

"That's because she didn't" Riku explained as he looked Eiji in the eye "I only told her that if I told her to run, she should run as fast as she could…in some way I knew she understood what that means and didn't ask any further questions" She continued feeding herself some rice

"Did he follow you guys to her home?" Fuji asked as he patted Riku in the shoulder, all Riku could do was shook her head to a 'no' "I guess his only intention was to scare you guys…but why?" Fuji wondered because it was just so weird

_If his real intention was to scare Riku she would be the wrong target and surely enough she won't panic even if she was to be followed by someone weird but Akina was most likely the one to panic and be traumatized by a situation like that…-thinks- if I'm right that person only wanted to scare Akina but because Riku was the one that noticed him, what he was supposed to do failed because before he could do anything Riku and Akina dashed off. But why would they want to scare Akina? It would have been better if she was alone why scare with a company? Not unless he was ordered to do so regardless whether she had company or not. That means anyone near Akina could get hurt as well…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter four finally done! ^^. I tried my best not to show as much of their past because that next chapter will be all about that, but there will be two chapters dedicated just for the past of the character the next chapter is one of the two…the other one? Who knows :D**

**Again feel free to post what you think in the reviews and don't worry you can be as honest as you want :)**

**I apologize if you think its shorter than the previous chapters, but for me it's already long enough, I apologize for wrong grammar and of course spelling some of the word wrongly…I'll try to update fast, ciao :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Riku's Past

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: I have hard time thinking whether I should concentrate on just doing two chapters that reveals a character's past, so I further thought about and I decide to reveal three chapters that show a character's past instead of two because it fits the transition of the story best. **

**This is the only chapter wherein this happened the same day as chapter four so it didn't happen the next day and so on.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the P.O.T characters…but I do own t****he main OC character and the up****coming OC character ^^**

* * *

><p>As soon as Eiji was done eating he took Akina's food to her room. He noticed that Riku cooked chicken soup for Akina and even placed riceball on a separate plate in case she wanted to eat more. Although he was a little confuse when he noticed there was no medicine placed on the tray but later on thought that Riku will be the one to bring it to Akina's room herself. He also didn't bother helping with the dishes only because Fuji insisted that he would help Riku and Eiji should worry about Akina.<p>

When Eiji entered Akina's room, he was relief to see that the noise from the door didn't wake Akina up. He placed the tray of food on Akina's study table he took the chair that was there and placed it beside Akina's bed. Instantly he took the cloth on her head and re-washed it with ice cold water which was placed in a basin that was resting on top of Akina's side table. He was wringing all excess water out of the cloth when he noticed from the corner of his eye that Akina has woken up.

"Eiji-senpai" Akina called out as she panted, her eyes followed Eiji hands as he placed the cloth on her forehead

"You wanna eat?" He asked with a gentle smile but Akina shook her head 'no' "Well if there's something you want…just ask okay?" He continued as he caressed her cheeks

"Ri-chan…" Akina said as she panted, she even rubbed her cheeks on Eiji's hands which he left there when he caressed it early. Eiji somehow knew that she liked it, probably because reassured her that he was really there "Ri-chan…I want Ri-chan" She continued to cry out as tears were falling from her eyes

"Okay, wait here…I'll call her" He answered as he wiped the tears away, he stood up and walked out of Akina's room

Eiji actually ran to the kitchen and told Riku that Akina wanted her and not him and Riku left immediately. Eiji took Riku's place and finished her work. Fuji noticed that Eiji was feeling down, he probably thought that Akina wanting Riku meant he was nothing to her.

"Cheer up, if you weren't important you wouldn't be here" Fuji said trying to cheer up his depressed friend who tried to look clueless at what Fuji was saying "Come on, don't try to show me that expression that says 'I don't know what you're talking about', I mean it's written all over your face" He laughed out

"It wasn't like I was pretending" Eiji blushed as he thought it was embarrassing that anyone could just read him like an open book

"Well, come on" Fuji said walking out the kitchen "You don't plan on staying here, are you?" He continued as he should a little smirk

"Of course not" Eiji growled as he walked ahead of Fuji because he didn't want to be laughed at again "Hey, do you think…I can really-don't worry yourself over things you can't control" Fuji said as he went in Akina's room without knocking

Akina and Riku stared at both boys as they entered the room. Eiji took a sit right next to Akina's bed but not where he was sitting awhile ago because Riku was occupying that spot, Fuji on the other hand sat in front of Eiji. Both of the boys noticed that Akina hasn't eaten yet probably because she wasn't hungry and since she's sick they couldn't just force her to eat it.

"How are you feeling Aki-chan?" Eiji asked as he faced Akina he flashed her a smile when Akina's eyes shifted to his direction, Akina only smiled at him, Eiji thought that she was probably trying to tell him that she was feeling fine but judging by her looks she wasn't feeling any better than she was a while ago

"Ri-chan, you had that dream again, didn't you?" Akina asked as her eyes returned to gaze at Riku once more "You don't need to hide it anymore, it really shows…even if you try to hide it I can tell that you dreamt about it" She continued from time to time she would find herself out of breath, Riku didn't response she stayed silent trying to hide how true Akina was and tried to think of another topic

The long time Riku took to think about it made Eiji doze off without him knowing, Fuji noticed this and gave out a short chuckle "I don't know whose really sick, Akina-chan or him" He suddenly said pointing at Eiji who was dozing off at the edge of Akina's bed

"You can actually use the sofa over there and make it into a bed" Akina said trying to point at the sofa at Fuji's back, he quickly assembled the sofa into a bed and quickly carried his friend there and went back to sit in front of the two girls

"Sorry that he kinda slept really quick-it's okay he's tired" Riku said staring at Eiji sleeping very comfortably "But I guess it's best that he's sleeping now so that he wouldn't hear what I have to say now" She continued as she had a serious face on, Fuji started to be very worried and began to be a little panicky and really nervous

"Relax you idiot" Akina suddenly muttered out she was clearly pissed off "It doesn't concern Ri-chan breaking up with a moron like you so calm down and relax" She continued glaring at him which was such a shock for Fuji

"I forgot to tell both you and Eiji-senpai that Akina has split personality whenever she's sick" Riku said with a smile that said you better do what she just told you to do or else "If Akina doesn't have a fever she's super nice but that's a contrast to who she is when she has a fever…she can be very mean…although this tends to happen to people she hates" She continued pointing to Akina now

"O-kay" Fuji said realizing that he's hated

"Anyway, you asked me earlier if I was alright but…"Riku was having a hard time trying to explain the whole situation and all "It's just that all of this events that's happening to Akina now it's just a major setback that I don't know how to really explain all of this, I know I was the one at fault for not stopping all those from but it scares me to remember all those again" She continued staring at the ground feeling defeated

There was this awkward silence after that Akina didn't say anything because it hurts her as much as it hurts Riku and Fuji couldn't utter a word because he understood that whatever happened in the past must be happening again. This is the first time Riku told her side of the story to someone else, she didn't have to explain it to Akina back then because she understood it very well.

"It happened when we were still elementary students…"Riku said with all her will power "Even though Akina and I were in the same class and…even though we were childhood friends, we pretended not to know each other because we weren't in the same 'friend group' she was someone quiet so she was practically 'Miss Responsible' and I was the one that was always the 'Socialite' so I ended up with the popular group…"

**Flashback…**

"_Wow! Ri-chan, isn't that the latest phone?" Someone from their class suddenly said in amazement everyone's attention suddenly went to Riku_

"_Yup!" Riku said with a big smile on her face as she was being surrounded by her classmates "My papa said that if I give good grades and stay a good girl he'll give me anything I want" She continued everyone there screamed 'lucky' or 'my father wouldn't do that' everyone was jealous but they knew that Riku was the richest in their class excluding Akina who never carried stuff like that, all she had was she sketch book and pencil_

_Everyone was circling Riku and she was the center of attention, she was the most popular out of everyone in the popular group and she was the nicest out of everyone but like them she also had limits to where you can test her kindness. She was nice to the people, who was nice to her but was a bitch to anyone who messed with her._

"_Shimizu__-san is being surrounded again" A girl said with a very envy tone, she was one of Akina's friends, Hana Masachika "I'd do anything just to have her place, wont you agree Akina-san?" She continued as she sighed_

_Akina simply shook her head to a no "I like my life now I don't want to be the center of everyone's attention, I don't need to please anyone and I don't have to have the latest gadgets or fashion just to be everyone's favorite" She continued as she flashed her classmate a big smile_

"_Akina-san is right"_

"**Everything was still fine back then" Riku said as she sighed as every scene was being played again inside her head "Well not until second semester…that's where everything changed"**

"_I never knew that Minase-chan was capable of flirting" A girl with golden locks said as she stood in front of Akina, Akina just stared back at her_

"_I'm afraid, I don't know what you are talking about Nanami-san" Akina said all confused and disturbed by what she was accused of_

"_Please don't act dumb, I mean you are an honor student" She replied back not impressed with Akina's response to her statement earlier "I mean you could at least understand that much, neh?" She continued giving Akina a very cold gaze _

"_I really don't know, what you are talking about Nanami-san" Akina said starting to be frightened "If you think I'm pretending to be innocent than you're wrong" She answered back not aware that, that what she did made Nanami aggravated _

"_Excuse me?" Nanami questioned as she raised an eyebrow when Akina answered back as her "Do I need to remind you who I am? And that I'm not exactly like Ri-chan who's nice to anyone who's nice to—Nanami! Let's go or you'll be left behind" Nanami was caught off guard so she was startled when Riku called her she quickly faced Riku's direction "Coming!" She said in sweetest yet sickening tone as she walked towards her friend but turned her head around to take a peek at Akina "Please don't think this is over, Mi-Na-Se-San" She continued giving her a smile_

_Riku was able to see that Nanami turned around to tell Akina something "What did you tell her?" She asked Nanami who gave her an innocent and clueless look_

"_She must have seen me then, this is bad…I don't want to look bad in front of Ri-chan" Nanami thought as she took a small glance at her to see what she could use as diversion, she then noticed her wearing a bracelet with violet gems on them that was in Nanami's eyes gorgeous "Oh right! Her bracelet, it had these pretty gems on them so it caught my eye that's why I asked her about it but she wasn't able to give me an answer because Ri-chan called me" She explained with a big-big smile unaware that majority in the classroom gasped at what she just said, even Akari Mami one of the girls in there group, who happens to be their classmate, had a terrified look on her face with what Nanami said_

"**I don't get it—you didn't understand why everyone gasped and had terrified looks on their faces right?" Riku said as she noticed that Akina was slowly drifting to sleep "Simple that bracelet she was wearing was given by me…everyone in the classroom knew about it that's why nobody dared to mess with Akina because they knew what would come out of it, that bracelet was the only thing keeping her safe from people like Nanami" She continued staring blankly at the bracelet Akina was wearing**

"**But if that was the case" Fuji said noticing that Akina was wearing the bracelet "Why did Nanami-chan even bother messing with Akina, when she knew about—that's where you're wrong, she didn't knew about the bracelet because she was a transfer student, because of her looks and status she was able to be a part of the popular group" Riku explained**

**Fuji slowly understood things now but there was something that still bothered him which Riku quickly noticed "You're wondering about what Nanami said, am I right? About the whole flirting thing" She asked which Fuji answered with a 'yes' "We were also wondering about that…both Akina and I…because Akina didn't care how she looked back then she always dressed in T-shirts and shorts then her hair will be tied in a nice pony or sometimes be neatly pulled back by her headband, so her plainness gave her no appeal to boys what-so-ever…that's why we were so confused as to who Nanami was mentioning…we thought of one boy, but…it was impossible to think that it was him, he wasn't popular nor was he smart, he was actually the class clown, he wasn't hated but everyone loved him because he was everyone's ball of happiness. His name was Nura Shigure, although he didn't belong to any particular group he was fond of being with Akina's group or rather he was really fond of Akina"**

"_Akina!" Shigure called out in a very whining tone, he was already crossing his arm over the other and pouting when Akina finally noticed him, he clueless look and action made Shigure shook his head to the opposite side which made Akina worry "Hmph! I knew it, Akina wasn't paying attention to me at all…Shigure is feeling very sad and lonely"_

"_Gomene, Shigure-kun" Akina apologized with a sad expression "I didn't mean to ignore you, I'd do anything just to make Shigure-kun smile…I'll even buy you that cake you wanted—you'd do anything to make me happy right?" Shigure said interrupting Akina for a second, Akina only nodded her head "Great! I want a HUG!" He cheered giving Akina a big-big hug and was clearly enjoying himself while hugging Akina_

_Everyone laughed at Shigure's actions, Akina couldn't help herself but giggle because Shigure rubbing his cheeks against hers kinda tickled her and her classmate's comments were totally hilarious. They were saying that what Shigure was doing a totally sexual harassment and some told him to pity Akina because she was fairly small and tiny for his size._

_Nanami couldn't help but glare at Akina as she was all smiles and laughter, Riku noticed this so she was right no one told her about the bracelet "I'm really starting to get pissed off with that girl" She muttered but it seems that only Mami was able to hear it, it was a good thing that's what Mami thought because if Riku found out about this she would be very mad_

"**That Shigure person…sounds a lot like someone I know" Fuji said turning around to stare at Eiji who was sound asleep**

"**Tell me about it, now that I think about it…they really are a like" Riku said with a dumbfounded expression "And I guess after that, my early assumptions were right…Shigure was the person Nanami wanted, so it was only natural that Akina had to suffer a lot. Luckily whenever they choose to bully Akina I was always around so before things could get ugly I would immediately stop them or rather in a hidden way I tried to hide that fact I was helping Akina but I was more surprised about one thing"**

"_I warned you didn't I?" Nanami said pushing Akina against the wall the pain she felt made her fall down "Stay away from what's mine, and since your all clueless, I mean stay away from Nura Shigure" She said pulling Akina's bangs up to make Akina face her_

"_How could you call a person, yours?" Akina asked her expression was clearly in pain but she still manages to open her eyes and look Nanami straight in the eye "It doesn't mean that you have money you could buy a person's trust nor could your money say that this person is yours" She continued only to find herself being slapped by Nanami's other hand_

"_What do you know? You're a peasant are you not?" She said her eyes filled with hate and anger but her eyes were also cold and lifeless "People like you who do not have anything fall down to their knees and beg us who are rich for money, so it's the same as selling yourselves to us, so be—you're wrong! Unlike you people who think they could buy people like US with your money would never fully understand what it means to gain a PEASANTS trust and loyalty, you think you have friends but in reality your nothing but a hollow shell that HAS NOTHING!"_

_Nanami was ready to slap Akina really hard for what she just said "Enough!" Riku said with a very bored tone then gave everyone in the room a cold expression "I'm already bored with all of this" She continued all her friends started to be afraid that Riku might leave them and all so they went out of the room and chatted like nothing happened Nanami could only growl because she was saved by Riku yet again, then later went out the room which Mami chased after "You shouldn't force your principles on other people you know…you mustn't forget that you're insulting your own kind. I'm not judging you because I feel the same way as you do, being forced to be friends with people you don't want to only because they are your father's or mother's business partner's child but still it's too early to change the way people like us think, just be patient for now because you become rational now they might find out that you're actually richer than you look" Riku said with a very gentle tone, she was only concerned over her friend even though it might not be clear through her actions and the way she says it_

"_Please" Akina suddenly muttered out which made Riku turn around "Please thank Mami-san for protecting Hana-chan, if it weren't for her—wait what are you talking about?" Riku asked all confused with what her childhood friend was talking about "Earlier Hana-chan was being bullied for fun by Nanami-san and the others, when things were about to get ugly Mami-chan stopped them by saying that she'll treat them to shopping just so they would leave…so please—Akina don't you find that weird?" Riku asked as she stared at Akina straight in the eye "Why would Mami-chan protect Hana-chan if they barely talk to each other here at school, don't you think they're the same as us? And haven't you noticed that Mami-chan is the only one in the group that hasn't bullied you" Riku said trying to prove something to Akina "And I don't think it's because she knows about the bracelet, I think she's friends with Hana-chan" She said before leaving Akina _

"**The assumption I made later on turned to be the truth but I found out about it months later" Riku explained "I didn't worry about Akina since I was always around and even if I weren't Mami would be there to at least make them stop before anything bad happens, but maybe that one day Mami wasn't too careful and was caught off guard so something bad happened that one day"**

"_Hana, have you seen Akina-chan?" Mami asked her friend she looked so desperate when she asked, she also seemed to be looking for quite some time now "I was suppose to take care of her since Ri-chan will be gone for today because she had to go somewhere important, and since Nanami-chan went ahead of me I decided to leave Akina for a moment because it would be awkward to be watching her all the time" She explained she was clearly starting to panic_

"_Calm down, I haven't seen her and her things aren't in the classroom anymore" Hana explained trying to calm the panic stricken girl "But if I had to guess where she is now, I think it's best to check the gym's storage room" She said and then Mami ran to the storage room and she followed from behind_

_When they got there they could hear someone weeping from inside "Akina-san, are you in there!" Mami exclaimed as she banged the door_

"_Yes, Mami-chan…please help me" Akina cried out she was weeping really hard "Please help me, my hand is bleeding and it won't stop and its very dark and cold" She continued crying out_

_Both the girls outside started to panic when they heard that her hands are bleeding they weren't sure how big and how deep her wound is, Hana patted Mami's shoulders to reassure her that everything will be fine and then dashed off the get the key from the faculty lounge "Don't worry Akina-chan, Hana went to get the key, she'll be back very soon" She said trying to calm Akina down and lessen her cries, she was worried that the coldness she was feeling was because she was starting to lose a large amount of blood and as for the dark it was probably because it was getting late_

"_Mami! Catch!" Hana exclaimed throwing the key at her direction, Mami quickly caught it and opened that door quickly but she wasn't prepared to see what was the scene that will welcome her when she opened the door "Eh?" Before she knew it she was already on the ground her eyes filled with shock and terror there she saw Akina her hands bleeding the blood practically dripping off her hands, her hair was messy and her uniform was dirty, next to her are her notebooks all trashed and poorly cut and ripped off her bag wasn't spared with the treatment her books were given despite wanting to help stop the bleeding Mami couldn't move she was still in shock and was trembling in fear_

_Hana wasn't spared from the sight herself but she swallowed all her fear and took out her handkerchief to prevent Akina's hand from bleeding any further, she afterwards looked at Mami with a stern look "Don't just sit there in fear, use your handkerchief to prevent the other hand from bleeding" After saying this Mami snapped out of her fear and did as she was told, Hana discarded the notebooks and Akina's bag seeing that it won't be of any worth now_

**Riku stopped for a moment she couldn't bring herself to continue any further, she felt too responsible for that time and the next that was about to happen, Fuji was too shock to say anything. He always knew Akina as someone who was cheery and bubbly but not once it crossed his mind that she was hiding such a past**

"**A smile can truly hide a lot of things" Fuji said as he stared at Akina "Who would have thought that she has experienced such an event—but that's not all" Riku said stopping Fuji from saying anything more, Riku couldn't help but grip her right arm just to suppress her emotions from coming out "It was just like a small fire was trying to get big, but what happened next was the last straw...the statement Shigure said was like fuel in helping that small fire turn into a raging fire"**

"_Oi! Shigure, who do you prefer Akina-chan, Ri-chan, Mami-chan or Nanami-chan?" Someone from their class asked as a random question since they were question which he would choose he always chose stupidly and would always give a stupid answer why he chose that person _

"_Hmm~ let me think" Shigure said for the very first time thinking things over "I guess, Akina!" He said cheerfully _

_That caught everyone's attention including Riku, Mami and Nanami. Everyone knew from the start he'll say Akina since he is very fond of her but they did throw three girls from the popular group but still he chose Akina. Now everyone really wanted to hear his answer why he chose Akina._

"_I chose Akina because she isn't flashy like the other three" Shigure explained as he covered his face with his bangs although his smile was very visible "Ri-chan is scary that's why I didn't chose her, Mami-chan on the other was also a best choice since she's cute and she gives me food, but it never crossed my mind to choose Nanami-chan though, she's too hard to be popular and known, also she stands out too much. But out of all of them I like Akina the most…she's simple, and she's true to herself" He said flashing everyone a big-big smile_

_Mami and Riku were petrified, that was the only thing missing to create a raging fire within Nanami, she wasn't happy with the answer Shigure gave. Especially when he said that it hasn't crossed his mind to choose Nanami. _

"_Ri-chan" Mami muttered somehow trembling for Akina_

"_I know, we have to be very careful from now on" Riku said looking at Nanami who was biting her thumbnail out of anger_

"**I never knew Nanami had notice that Akina never takes off the bracelet I gave her regardless whether it was too big to wear" Riku said pain over powering her voice **

"_Akina listen to me very well" Riku said sternly before they went off to go to their music class they were the only ones left except for Mami and Hana who were on the lookout "I'm going to be busy later because of student council business that's why go home right away with Hana-chan understand?" She continued, Akina was confused but since Riku was serious she nodded her head "Also, if anything happens to that bracelet, don't make a big fuss out of it under-NO!" Akina protested pushing Riku away all three girls were shock by her reaction "I will make a big fuss out of it, if Ri-chan sees this bracelet as nothing and can be replaced but I see it as something spe-what! Something special! Why? Will you trade your life for something as little as a bracelet!" Riku exclaimed but later gasped at what she just said_

"**And it wasn't long that I would soon regret what I said during that time" Riku said tears were falling from her eyes but Fuji knew that if he hugged her know Riku would be unable to let go what has been bugging her since then**

"_Let's go Akina-chan" Hana smiled at Akina, she was happy that nothing happened today that harmed Akina, Akina gave her a big nod she was already putting on her leather shoes when she heard Hana screamed "Kyaa!"_

_Akina was shock to see Hana on the ground she seemed unconscious at first but she was only closing her eyes because of the immense pain she felt after she was pushed by Nanami and some of the girls in the popular group. Nanami smirked at the sight of Akina and she was even happier to see she was wearing the bracelet._

"_You don't want her to get hurt, right?" Nanami asked giving the girl from behind a little go signal and she immediately pulled Hana's hair_

"_Stop it!" Akina exclaimed, she couldn't take seeing her friend get hurt because of her "Leave her alone! You want me right? I'll do anything you'll tell me just leave her alone!" She continued exclaiming and Nanami gave the girl the signal to stop _

"_Goody!" Nanami smiled at what Akina said "Follow me then, my friends will keep Hana-san company for now" She said walking ahead _

_Akina followed and ignored the continous cries of Hana, who continuously told her not to go, it was either her or Hana…and Akina chose it to be her. "Forgive me Hana-chan" Akina thought as she took one last look at Hana who was being held by the two girls as she tried to run after Akina "Your friends will let her go, right?"_

"_Don't worry they will"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Phone Rings-<strong>_

"_Hello? Is something the matter Mami-chan?" Riku answered her forever ringing phone she just finished talking a shower she her hair was practically dripping wet_

"_**Ri-chan this is bad Akina-chan she-**Shimizu__-chan, a phone call for you" Riku's attendant said causing her not to hear what the Mami was about to say "Hold that for a minute, kay Mami-chan?" Riku said keeping her cellphone on her left ear and talking the phone call on her right "Yes, Riku-__**Ri-chan! Has Akina by any chance there at your house, you see she hasn't gone home yet and Onee-chan is starting to freak out, I suggested that she might be at your house and just forgot to tell her that she's going to visit you and all**__" Before Riku could speak the voice of a male person interrupted her although it sounded like he doesn't care it was clear in his voice that he was also worried and she could her from the background another male voice and Akina's older sister panicking "Kaede-nii, what are you talking about? Akina went home earlier than me" Riku said she was starting to tremble and it was clear in her voice_

_Not long later the phone slipped from her hands but the cellphone remained, Riku was still trembling there could be countless number of possibilities what could have happened to Akina "Neh…Mami-chan…Why did you call?" She asked fearing for the worst_

"_**Akina-chan, she was taken by Nanami-chan and Hana has no clue where to, but she's certain that they're still at school…she tried stopping her but**__" With that Riku dropped her cellphone and she could feel herself on her knees everything started to have an eerie sound_

"**Ran off after everything processed in my mind" Riku explained tears still falling from her eyes she was covering her whole face with both her hands as she wept "I searched every possible places Nanami could bring her around the school but they weren't there and I thought of every possible places where they wouldn't be disturbed but they just weren't there…I started to feel hopeless because no matter where I searched they just weren't there…that's when I noticed that I haven't searched the side of the school where the baseball field was"**

_Riku was already soaked from head to toe, the rain hasn't subsided since it started but instead the rain kept on getting heavier and heavier, it was hard to see in the rain but she could see a figure searching frantically on the ground. She ran to that direction and saw Akina desperately looking for something on the ground trying her hardest to find it_

"_Akina, c'mon…let's go home" Riku said gently as she stood behind her friend Akina ignored her she continued on searching and searching. The sight to Riku was unbearable, Akina was her only true friend she was the only person that managed to make her trust someone that's way she gave her the bracelet she always wore to make everyone understand that she was someone dear to her "Akina" Riku said helding Akina by her shoulder as soon as Akina felt this she screamed as she pushed Riku away "NO! I'm not leaving till I find it!" _

_Riku stayed down she didn't know what to do anymore, she wasn't mad but she knew it was already way too late for both of them to stay out and the heavy down pour wasn't helping at all. But what was more shocking was seeing Akina in the state she was. Nothing could stop her from finding the bracelet, it wasn't long the she noticed no more rain was falling over her and then she felt a small tap on her shoulder, when she turned around her saw Akina's sister "She won't leave…not until she finds the brace-I know that's why Kaede's helping her look" _

_It been thirty minutes already and still no sign of the bracelet, it was here they had no choice but force Akina home but they soon notice that there will be no need of doing that since she passed out no long after, they carried her to the nearest hospital because she was just burning hot and she wouldn't stop trembling._

**End of Flashback…**

"Akina was hospitalized on that day" Riku continued tears were sliding through her palms to her arms "The bracelet was found the next day by Shigure-kun because he heard it from Hana-chan, and personally brought it to the hospital but he was disappointed to see that Akina was still unconscious…so he slipped it on her right arm—that's enough…you said and remembered too much" Fuji said pulling Riku to his chest and she continued to sob, he rested his cheek on her head as he hugged her and started to pat her head gently for her to calm down

"I know you're wondering what happened to Nanami after that" Riku said as she managed to calm down and she was right Fuji did want to know but he didn't say a word "I made sure she never forgets what she did to my childhood friend and since papa was an important investor to their company losing him was a very big lost, so I told papa that Nanami was rude to me and Akina and on that exact day papa stopped investing and not long after everyone that was investing on their company stopped as well as those who planned on investing stopped so from first class they became a low third class, if I had my way I would have chosen them to suffer more" She continued hugging Fuji tighter

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait . my mom kept the laptop for a couple of days so I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner, and I was also caught up playing Harvest Moon so I forgot all about it, I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks for taking your time reading this chapter and the next chapter will be out soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Losses

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: It's been one year since I last updated and I really want to apologize for that. I promise to make this chapter worth the one year wait **

**After multiple slaps on the head I finally decided what this chapter is going to be about and I hope that you agree that this is what should happen next and if you don't I'm…really sorry, please don't…hate me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POT character**

* * *

><p>As the night continued, Riku's guilt of the past slowly faded away together with her tears, and unknowingly she fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms. A gentle smile formed on Fuji's face when he noticed that Riku had finally fallen asleep, he then released a relaxed sigh.<p>

He leaned forward so that he could easily carry Riku and position her next to Eiji, for her to have a much more comfortable sleep. No matter how much he wished to be the one sleeping next to Riku, the sofa bed could only allow two people to sleep comfortably and pushing Eiji off the sofa bed would be too harsh.

Fuji drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly, aside from his hiss only sound of the heavy rain and the air conditioner could be heard. Fuji struggled himself upward and tried to repress his yawn as he tried to silently leave the room.

Fuji made his way to the kitchen hoping to make some cup of coffee to at least keep him self awake while the three were asleep but unlike Riku he had to search where the coffee was of course to no avail "What are you looking for senpai?" Fuji couldn't help but flinch at the sudden question by the person he least expected to be awake and strained a smile instead as he faced her trying to hide that he was startled

"I was wondering where you keep your coffee"

"Do you prefer yours with sugar and milk or plain black coffee?" Akina asked as she walked towards the counter

Akina pulled out two cups "Plain black coffee" Fuji replied his gaze following the smaller girl, she still looked like she had a fever but he remembered about Akina's split personality whenever she's sick that's why he made no attempt in interfering with her instead just made sure she doesn't do anything careless "I never knew she was light on her feet, I didn't notice her at all"

There was awkward silence as Fuji gazed at Akina was she boiled some water on one stove and warmed some milk on another, probably something for her to drink "How strange…" Akina muttered catching Fuji's attention "He seems to have the same taste as Ri-chan…if that's the case I'll make it the same way Ri-chan would like it, she did always say that the coffee I made for her was the best" She continued turning off both the burner, she poured the hot water on the cup that had powdered coffee in it and poured the warm milk on the empty cup

Fuji has eased himself to the seat, Akina handed him the cup of coffee he wanted made the way his girlfriend would have wanted it. Akina however walked around the table to take a sit in front of Fuji "Do you have something in mind?" Fuji asked keeping the rim of the cup near his lips

"A lot" Akina responded feeling the warmth of the milk with her hands

"Like?"

"Why the hell am I even drinking milk despite knowing that I hate milk and would rather choose to die of dehydration if milk was the only liquid or drink in the entire world" Akina burst out with a uncaring tone "And why am I drinking something I hate with the person I least expect to have a drink with"

"Yup, she's still sick" Fuji thought as he could only laugh to himself

"How's the coffee?" Akina asked staring at the steam coming from her cup "I made it the way Ri-chan would want it" She explained

"Taste great" He responded flashing the girl a smile

"Tell me senpai after hearing our past" Akina paused for a moment not really sure how to phrase her question "What was going through your head?"

"A lot, as Ri-chan was in the process of telling me…I thought that you two are different now…Ri-chan would prefer to either alone or just be with people she's close to while you on the other hand are friendly with others than you were before" Fuji continued as he placed his cup on the table but his eyes were fixated on the cup "At some point, I realized that Eiji was almost a like with –Shigure-kun" Akina finished Fuji's sentence but the way Akina said it was strange it was as if she disagreed with the idea

"Am I wrong?"

"I won't necessarily say you're wrong nor will I say you're completely right" Akina explained releasing a troubled sigh "By nature I guess you could say they were the same. Friendly, Sweet-tempered, Happy-go-Lucky, Playful, a tad bit childish and always taking care of me but…Eiji-senpai is special" Akina muttered her last line even though her face was red with fever it was still clear that she blushed

Fuji's eyes widened when he heard Akina's true feelings for Eiji, maybe aside from her split personality when she's sick maybe she also becomes honest with herself was what he thought "Say senpai?" Akina suddenly called for catching Fuji's attention as he was in deep thought

"Hm?"

"Do you plan –Personally I was thinking of the same question" Fuji clarified his thoughts to Akina, who looked bothered by what he said "Of course I thought of telling him about it as soon as he woke up but if our places were switched I would prefer to hear the truth from Riku" He continued

"That means you're not going to tell him?"

"Yeah" Fuji responded as his lips formed a smile "But can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Akina turned her head to one side but kept her eyes on Fuji

"When things will start to get hard…" Fuji said as slowness overcame his voice "You're not going to give up on Eiji, are you?" The way he looked at her meant that his question is to be taken seriously

"What if I tell you I won't but there will be people who would force me to, will senpai be satisfied with this answer?" Akina looked at him with an upset look on her face

Fuji found him self unable to answer the girl's question. Neither one said a word Fuji finished his cup of coffee while Akina had to force herself to drink the milk she warmed up. Fuji offered to wash the cups as a compensation for Akina making him coffee.

"Senpai, you wouldn't mind listening to your kouhai's story, right?" Akina broke the silence on her face was a wry smile "And maybe you'll understand the reason behind what I said before"

"Sounds interesting"

**Flashback…**

"_Where am I?" I thought as I slowly opened my eyes, the gleam from the light is making it hard for me to open my eyes "Did Nee-chan pull the curtains away? Strange my body feels so tired and why does it feel like my body is heavy?"_

_When I finally opened my eyes, it looked as if I was confined to the hospital. No one was around and the flower placed on the vase beside me didn't look new either, it was probably there for a day or two._

"_I seemed to be bandaged all over" I thought to my self when I placed in front of me my right hand "Did Nee-chan found out about me being bullied? What will Kaede-nii and Yuuto-nii say?"_

_I continued to lie down and this time stared outside the window, somehow I feel like I'm forgetting something important…somehow my body is telling me to look for something but what am I supposed to look for? I continued to question myself about what was it I had to look for unconsciously my left hand went to my right wrist up to my elbow._

"_Eh?" I made myself feel my right wrist to my elbow again and again until I confirmed it with my eyes "Where is it!?"_

_I forced myself out of the hospital bed, every inch of my body ached but I ignored it with all my will, will allow me to. My body was wobbly when I was out of the bed and I had to lean on the wall just to be able to reach the door._

_When I was able to open the door and when I finally managed to get out of the room, the nurses panicked and forced me to go back the room "NO! I HAVE TO FIND THE BRACELET RI-CHAN GAVE ME, LET GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs_

_From the corner of my eyes I could see Nee-chan and Yuuto-nii staring at me with sad and shocked looks but I continued to struggle at the two nurses that tried to restrain me, they were clearly having trouble but it took only one person to calm me down._

"_AKINA ENOUGH, PLEASE ENOUGH ALREADY!"_

"_Ka…Kaede-nii" I was hugged by Kaede-nii and instantly tears started streaming down my eyes, and before I knew it I was crying with all my might "I have to find the bracelet, please let me find it" I wailed_

"_I know" My brother hugged me tighter but only enough to not hurt me "I know…we all know, we tried looking for it with you but we just couldn't and your body collapsed due to exhaustion and you had a fever but a friend of yours, Shigure-kun, found it for you…you were still out of it, so he slipped it on your right arm then left disappointed…Nee-chan took it off because it looked uncomfortable" Kaede-nii explained_

_As Kaede-nii explained everything to me, I glanced over to Nee-chan and Yuuto-nii's direction. Nee-chan confirmed what Kaede-nii said with a nod as she showed me the bracelet I was so desperately looking for_

"**I later found out that while I was out…Nanami-san's actions caused the downfall of their family's business, no one told me what caused it but I was certain it was Ri-chan who made it certain that they would fall" Akina opened up to her senpai but it was clear to Fuji that his kouhai was restraining herself from sharing something**

"**How long were you out?"**

"**A week" Akina answered shocked but understood Fuji's intentions**

"**Were you able to return –to school? Yeah but not the same school Ri-chan and I studied at on the day my parents knew I was being bullied they immediately transferred me to another elementary school and I didn't have time to say my goodbyes" Akina interrupted throwing her head down**

"_What!? You're transferring schools!?" Riku shot herself up_

"_Uh…yeah" I replied dejectedly as I hugged my favourite stuffed bear "When mama and papa found out about the incident at school, they made it clear to Nee-chan that they wanted me transferred…they didn't even bothered asking me if I wanted to"_

_As soon as I mentioned my parent's, Ri-chan slowly took her seat beside me. All resistance was going to be futile and she understood that very well "Are you still going with the plan?"_

"_Of course, we promised after" I smiled, Riku made no response to what I said but from her expression she looks relieved with a little hint of worry "Don't worry, I'll be fine…I'll be transferring at Kaede-nii and Yuuto-nii's former elementary school" I tried my best to reassure her_

"_What about Hana-chan?" Ri-chan paused as she choked trying to suppress her feelings, fully understanding my losses in our school "And Shigure-kun?"_

"_Hana-chan would surely understand if you explain the situation to her, I...just hope she won't doubt our friendship" I explained looking away from Riku "As for Shigure-kun, please send my thanks for finding the bracelet please tell him that I will be forever grateful" I continued as I tried to suppress my emotion from showing_

"_Are you fine with that?" Riku asked in a slow sad tone as she hanged her head down "Letting go of those you love without fighting? Is it that easy for you to let go of people Aki" Riku gasped when she finally looked at my direction_

**End of Flashback…**

"Tears were falling from my eyes when Ri-chan glanced at my direction. It was because of that, that the room was filled with silence and the sound of my muffled tears was the only sound that can be heard" Akina explained covering her eyes with her hands as she slightly trembled "I wanted to scream at Ri-chan for what she thought of me, it wasn't easy to accept my parent's decision…but I had no right, she was right after all if I truly treated them as my loved ones I would have defied what my parents would have wanted" Tears were escaping from her hands

"But I think they understood YOUR intentions" Fuji stood from his seat as he finally figured out what she meant earlier "You agreed to the transfer thinking in that way they would have no reason not to smile…your constant existence would only remind them of their mistakes. To Hana-chan it was that she wasn't strong enough to protect herself and in stop you from accepting your fate while for Shigure-kun, his naivety caused the one person he was fond of to be hurt and get hurt" He continued standing beside Akina as he patted her head, telling her it was fine to cry

Mixing with the sound of the rain falling was loud cries, Fuji stayed at Akina's side the whole time she cried. It was a first after all for her to open up to him, he knew that she always feared him in some ways just like how Eiji feared Riku when there was no reason to feel that way.

Slowly the cries lessen and before Fuji knew it only the distinct sound of the rain could be heard again. He glanced at Akina then patted her on the head "Such a busy body first you were crying and now you're sleeping" He continued carrying her the same way he did the last time "If Eiji knew I did this the second time he'd definitely sulk and not talk to me anymore" Fuji thought as he headed to Akina's room with her in hand

He gently placed Akina on her bed and covered her with a blanket, he wanted to search for some blankets to cover both Eiji and Riku with but he couldn't dare open her closet without permission. Instead took his Seigaku jacket off and covered Riku with it as he placed a small kiss on her forehead, he sat at her side "Both of you are quite busy bodies, crying the first then sleeping the next" He continued as he slowly drifted to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maybe it's not as long as you expected it to be and I apologize for that...it was because I have to hide something about Akina that's why I couldn't make it as long as I really wished it to be...**

**Hope you give me your honest reviews :)**


End file.
